The Things That Called Destiny
by myprecious1303
Summary: [MyungJong] Authornya nggak bisa bikin summary, hahaha. Baca aja deh langsung ;) Pokoknya main pairing nya Myungsoo x Sungjong kok. Mohon RCL nya ya :) Casts : Infinite members (Sunggyu, Dongwoo, Woohyun, Hoya, Sungyeol, Myungsoo, Sungjong) Pairing : MyungJong, HoJong, (hint! : MyungYeol)
1. Chapter 1

**Title : The Things That Called Destiny**

**Casts : Infinite members (Sunggyu, Dongwoo, Woohyun, Hoya, Sungyeol, Myungsoo, Sungjong)**

**Pairing : MyungJong, HoJong, (hint! : MyungYeol)**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Sad, Romance**

**Author : myprecious1303**

**Author's note : This is my first fanfic! Maaf kalo ada kata-kata / ejaan yang salah atau kurang pas, atau ceritanya ga jelas hehehe. Jangan lupa RCL nya yaa supaya authornya semangat nulisnya, jangan cuma baca doang ;) DO NOT copas this fic without my permission! Thanks before :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Seorang namja manis kurus berambut coklat gelap itu tengah asyik mencuci piring di dapur apartemennya. Ia mengenakan celemek berenda berwarna biru muda yang semakin membuatnya terlihat manis. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya, dan sesekali terdengar senandung ceria dari bibir mungilnya. Saking konsentrasinya dengan pekerjaannya, sampai-sampai ia pun tidak menyadari bahwa seorang namja tampan telah memasuki apartemen nya dan sedang berjalan mengendap-endap dibelakangnya.

'Grep!' Namja tampan itu melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang sang namja manis dan mencium pipinya sekilas, yang membuat sang namja manis terlonjak kaget dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Astaga Kim Myungsoo! Kau mengagetkanku!" seru sang namja manis itu kaget.

"Mian chagiya~ hehehe kau kaget? Sengaja, habis kau asyik sekali sampai-sampai tidak sadar aku sudah datang." rajuk namja tampan bernama Kim Myungsoo itu. Ia masih asyik memeluk si namja manis bernama Lee Sungjong atau lebih sering dipanggil Sungjong.

Sungjong menyudahi pekerjaannya mencuci piring lalu mengeringkan tangannya yang basah dan berbalik menatap Myungsoo.

"Sudah lama?" tanya nya sambil mengelus pipi Myungsoo.

"Tidak, baru saja dengan teman mu itu? Lee Sungyeol? Katanya hari ini dia mau kesini dan kau mau mengenalkan aku padanya."

"Ya, sebentar lagi. Kau harus mengenalnya karena dia adalah sahabat baikku dari TK hingga SMP sayangnya kami berpisah saat SMA. Tentu dia harus mengenalmu karena kan….."

TING TONG!

Bel apartemen milik Sungjong berbunyi dan sukses membuat perkataan sang pemilik apartemen terputus.

"Ah Hyung, bisakah kau bukakan pintunya? Kurasa itu Sungyeol yang datang. Aku harus merapikan celemek ini dulu sebentar, nanti akan kususul kau ke ruang tamu." pinta Sungjong.

"Yap baiklah. Jangan lama-lama ya chagi,"

"Ne," Sungjong pun tersenyum manis dan menatap Myungsoo yang pergi meninggalkan dapur menuju ruang tamu.

* * *

CKLEK

"Sungjong! Annyeeooongg~ eh…." Seorang namja imut langsung saja menyerbu masuk ke dalam apartemen begitu Myungsoo membukakan pintunya, namun kata-katanya terputus begitu melihat siapa yang membukakan pintu.

"Ngg…eh mian…kurasa aku salah kamar, mmm….permisi.." lanjutnya canggung lalu perlahan beringsut mundur.

"Eh, tunggu dulu! Kau Lee Sungyeol?"

"Ya, kok tahu?"

"Kau tidak salah kamar. Mencari Lee Sungjong kan? Masuklah, ini apartemennya."

"Ooh….baiklah, permisii…" namja imut itu pun tersenyum manis dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pintu apartemen.

_'__Cantik.'_ pikir Myungsoo ketika melihat senyum yang dilayangkan oleh Sungyeol. Namun ia buru-buru menepis pikiran tersebut dan langsung menyusul Sungyeol masuk ke dalam apartemen.

"Aaaaahh Sungyeolliieee!" pekikan Sungjong memenuhi ruangan begitu ia melihat Sungyeol – seseorang yang daritadi sudah ditunggu kedatangannya duduk di ruang tamu apartemennya.

"Sungjong aaaah!" balas Sungyeol tak kalah cerianya.

Sungjong pun langsung menghampiri sahabatnya itu – Sungyeol – dan memeluknya erat.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Nggak nyasar kan tadi?" tanya Sungjong.

"Enggak, tapi aku kira tadi aku salah masuk karena bukan kau yang membuka kan pintunya." jawab Sungyeol.

"Ng? Oh iya! Hahaha yang membukakan pintu tadi itu Myungsoo. Hyung,sini!" Sungjong pun menarik tangan Myungsoo agar duduk disampingnya.

"Sungyeol, kenalkan, ini Myungsoo. Dan Hyung, ini Sungyeol, sahabatku."

"Annyeong, Sungyeol imnidaa." Sungyeol pun mengulurkan tangannya, yang langsung dijabat oleh Myungsoo, "Myungsoo imnida."

"Ngg….Sungyeol, dia ini tunanganku." lanjut Sungjong sambil menatap Myungsoo, semburat merah terlihat jelas di pipinya.

"Mwo? Jadi kau sudah bertunangan, Jongie?" Tanya Sungyeol terkejut. Ia pun melirik Myungsoo lalu kembali menatap Sungjong. "Ah kalian serasi sekali," pujinya sambil tersenyum.

_'__Cantik.'_ kata itu lagi yang terlintas di otak Myungsoo ketika melihat senyum Sungyeol.

"I..iya. Hehehe…" jawab Sungjong sambil tersenyum malu. "Terima kasih pujiannya,"

"Hahaha tak usah malu seperti ituu! Jadi, kau mengundangku kesini untuk mengenalkan tunanganmu padaku, begitu?" tebak Sungyeol.

"Yah…kurang lebihnya begitu, hehehe. Dan juga aku ingin memberikan ini," ujar Sungjong sambil mengulurkan sebuah amplop berhias pita.

"Mwo? Undangan pernikahan? Astaga kau sudah mau menikah Jongie? Cepat sekali! Padahal kau baru saja sekarang mengenalkan Myungsoo padaku."

"Sebenarnya kami sudah lama bertunangan, 3 bulan yang lalu. Tapi saat itu kau belum pulang dari London kan? Jadi aku tidak bisa mengundangmu ke acara tunanganku. Dan kau baru kembali dari London 2 hari yang lalu, jadi baru sekarang aku mengenalkan Myungsoo padamu," jelas Sungjong panjang lebar sambil tersenyum malu.

Myungsoo pun menggenggam tangan Sungjong, yang semakin membuat wajah Sungjong tersipu malu.

"Iya juga sih, hehehe…. Kapan kalian akan menikah?" tanya Sungyeol

"3 minggu lagi," jawab Sungjong.

"Wow! Akhirnyaa sahabatku mau menikah juga! Kurasa aku terlalu lama di London, jadi aku tidak mengetahui berita terbaru darimu."

"Tidak juga ah Yeol. Bagaimana? Pokoknya kau harus datang ke pesta pernikahan kami." desak Sungjong.

"Bereeess, aku sudah kembali ke Seoul, tenang sajaa pasti aku datang." jawab Sungyeol. "Ah ya, Jongie, maaf aku tidak bisa lama-lama disini…. Aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Eh? Pulang sekarang? Nggak salah? Kau kan baru sampai disini 5 menit yang lalu! Kita bahkan belum mengobrol banyak.." protes Sungjong.

"Mianhaee….Jongie, kau tau kan aku baru sampai dari London 2 hari yang lalu? Jujur saja rumahku masih berantakan dan masih banyak yang harus kuurus dulu…. Kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi ya?" sesal Sungyeol.

"Yeah aku tahu. Baiklah! Tak apa. Kau pulang naik apa?"

"Naik taksi, aku sama sekali belum mengurus sim ku jadi aku tidak bisa membawa mobilku."

"Taksi? Bagaimana kalau kau diantar Myungsoo hyung saja? Chagi, kau tidak keberatan kan jika mengantar Sungyeol ke rumahnya?" tanya Sungjong kepada Myungsoo.

"Eh? Mmm….baiklah. Kita pergi sekarang, Sungyeol?" kata Myungsoo.

"Benar nih tidak apa? Aku jadi gak enak sampai diantar segala…"

"Gakpapa Yeollie. Mencari taksi di daerah sini agak sulit, daripada kau kemalaman lebih baik diantar Myungsoo hyung saja. Lagipula sekalian Myungsoo hyung pulang," Sungjong berusaha meyakinkan Sungyeol.

"Loh memangnya kalian tidak tinggal bersama?" tanya Sungyeol terkejut.

"Belum lah Yeolliee…. Kami kan belum menikah, baru bertunangan tentu saja belum tinggal bersama. Biasanya Myungsoo hyung memang kesini setiap hari tapi malamnya pasti pulang." jelas Sungjong.

"Ooohh…kukira kalian sudah tinggal bersama, habis tadi yang membukakan pintu Myungsoo sih, hehehe."

"Yasudahlah, kalian berangkat sekarang saja nanti keburu malam." suruh Sungjong.

"Yakin nih? Aku gak enak pergi sama calon suamimu…" kata Sungyeol sangsi.

"Gak enak kenapa? Aissshh sudahlah toh aku juga tak keberatan, Hyung juga kan? Justru biar kalian semakin dekat! Daritadi yang biacara hanya aku kan? Kau kan belum mengenal Myungsoo hyung, Yeol. Baru tau nama doang, sebagai sahabatku harusnya kau tahulaaah sedikit banyak tentang calon suamiku jadi kalian sembari berkenalan saja nanti di jalan," cerocos Sungjong panjang lebar sambil mendorong Sungyeol dan Myungsoo ke pintu.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu aku dan Sungyeol pergi dulu ya chagi… Hati-hati dirumah, kalau ada apa-apa cepat telpon aku. Byeee." Myungsoo pun mencium dahi Sungjong sebelum meninggalkan apartemen.

"Yap! Hati-hati di jalan ya Hyung, titip Sungyeol – antarkan dia sampai selamat kerumahnya – awas kalo gak!" ancam Sungjong main-main.

"Siap chagi, byeee…"

"Bye Sungjong!" ucap Sungyeol sebelum keluar apartemen.

"Byeee! Hati-hati yaaa.." Sungjong pun melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sungyeol dan Myungsoo, dan menutup pintu apartemennya ketika dua sosok itu menghilang dibalik pintu lift.

Myungsoo pov

Oh, jadi ini yang namanya Lee Sungyeol, sahabatnya Sungjong itu. Manis juga, bahkan sedikit lebih manis dari Jongie. Astaga, berpikir apa aku ini! Calon istrimu itu kan Sungjong, kenapa sekarang malah memikirkan Sungyeol? Ah tapi jujur – ia menarik. Apalagi ketika aku mengantarkannya pulang ke rumahnya – kami banyak bercerita satu sama lain. Dan dia menyenangkan. Dan… aissshhh berpikir apa aku ini! Shit, sudahlah Kim Myungsoo! Lebih baik kau segera pulang!

Maka kupercepat laju mobilku menuju apartemenku.

End of Myungsoo pov

* * *

-Keesokan harinya-

Myungsoo pov

'Drrrtt….drrtt…' kulirik handphone ku yang bergetar di atas meja kerjaku. Ya, sekarang masih jam kerja dan aku berada di ruang kerjaku. Kulihat nama yang tertera di layarnya, 'Jongie' maka dengan segera ku tekan tombol hijau untuk menjawab teleponnya.

"Yoboseyo?" sapaku.

"Hyung! Sedang apa?" terdengar suara riang Jongie dari seberang sana.

"Haha….Sedang kerjalah chagi…..Ini kan masih jam kerja,"

"Yayaya…Aku juga tahu, Hihihi….. Aku hanya ingin menyapamu saja. Eh ya, nanti siang kita makan siang bersama yuk!"

"Mmm….baiklah! Kita ketemuan dimana?"

"Di café biasa saja ya? Hyung gak usah jemput aku – kamu langsung kesana aja."

"Baiklah chagi…"

"Oh ya Hyung! Apakah kau keberatan jika aku mengajak Sungyeol? Boleh ya?"

"Apa? Sungyeol? Ng….tidak. Ya – ajak saja dia."

"Baiklah! Gomawo Hyung! Kerja yang baik ya! Haha saranghae Hyung,"

"Ne…ne….nado saranghae chagi.." begitu ku balas perkataannya terdengar sambungan telepon diputus – ya Jongie langsung menutup telponnya.

Kuletakan kembali handphoneku ke atas meja – dan memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan mataku sebentar dari layar laptopku. Aku berdiri dan kuhampiri jendela – memandang ke bawah dimana banyak sekali orang-orang dan juga kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.

Aku bekerja di kantor ini sebagai direktur – ah ya walaupun masih terbilang umurku sangat muda namun aku sudah bisa memegang jabatan itu di kantor ini. Memang sih, kantor ini milik keluargaku – keluarga kami memang memiliki banyak jaringan bisnis dan perusahaan dan sudah dikenal di dunia internasional namun itu semua tidak membuatku menjadi anak yang manja.

Aku anak tunggal – tidak mempunyai kakak ataupun adik. Tapi kurasa itu tak masalah, aku mempunyai saudara bernama Jang Sunggyu, ia sangat dekat denganku. Bahkan sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri, jadi aku tidak pernah merasa kesepian. Walaupun sekarang aku sudah amat sangat jarang bertemu dia, karena dia kini sedang sibuk melanjutkan kuliahnya diluar negeri.

Karena keluarga ku pengusaha yang sudah turun temurun dari kakekku hingga ke aku saat ini dan memiliki jaringan bisnis ke dunia internasional – membuatku dan kedua orangtuaku cukup jauh. Maksudnya, kami sama sama sibuk, kedua orangtuaku mengurusi berbagai macam perusahaan yang membuat mereka tidak bisa sering sering bertemu denganku. Kami hidup terpisah, aku tinggal di apartemen mewah di pusat kota, sedangkan kedua orangtuaku tetap tinggal dirumah yang lama di kawasan perumahan mewah. Namun aku rasa rumah itu hanya ditinggali oleh pembantu beserta satpam dan lain-lainnya karena orang tuaku sibuk sekali bolak-balik ke luar negeri – jarang sekali aku menemui mereka ada disana. Tapi lagi-lagi itu bukan masalah karena sedari dulu aku kecil, aku sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri dan mandiri.

Lalu saat aku duduk di SMA – aku bertemu dengan Sungjong – ya dan dia mengubah semuanya – rrr…..aku jatuh cinta dengannya. Mulanya kami hanya teman, lalu menjadi teman dekat, lalu bersahabat, lalu…ya begitulah! Pokoknya hingga sekarang ini lah hubungan kami berjalan mulus kan? Bahkan 2 minggu lagi kami akan menikah.

Aku pun makin larut kedalam pikiranku tentang Jongie, namun tiba-tiba kudengar handphoneku berbunyi lagi – menyadarkan ku kembali ke alam sadar. Maka dengan cepat kuraih handphone itu dan ku tekan lagi tombol hijaunya, "Yoboseyo?"

"Aaaahh Hyung-ya! Kau dimana?"

Kukerutkan dahiku begitu mengetahui pemilik suara diseberang sana. 'Jongie?' bukannya dia baru meneleponku ya kok sekarang sudah menelepon lagi?

Kulirik jam diatas mejaku – astaga sudah jam makan siang! Pantas dia meneleponku lagi – pasti ingin mengingatkan janji makan siangnya denganku! Aissh pabo, apakah selama itu aku daritadi melamun?

"Hyung? Hei Hyung! Kau masih disana kan?" kudengar suara Sungjong berseru dari seberang sana.

"Ya ya ya chagi….mianhae! Aku baru ingat sudah jam makan siang – baiklah aku segera berangkat sekarang."

"Tunggu! Hyung, mian…aku tidak bisa makan siang denganmu sekarang – tiba-tiba ada masalah di kantorku jadi aku harus rapat mendadak dengan yang lainnya – mianhae chagi! Tidak apa-apakah?" tanyanya khawatir. Aku pun tersenyum kecil mendengar suaranya.

"Ne…ne…chagi….tak apa…aku bisa makan siang sendiri, oke? Jangan khawatirkan aku."

"Tapi Hyung….Aku sudah terlanjur mengajak Sungyeol, bagaimana dong? Dia sudah dalam perjalanan ke café itu lagi, kau susul dia ya? Kasihan kan dia kalau sudah sampai tapi tiba-tiba gak jadi? Ya Hyung ya?"

Sungyeol? Entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit bersemangat mendengar namanya. "Baiklah! Aku akan kesana – chagi, jangan lupa makan ya? Aku tahu kau sibuk tapi setidaknya jangan lupa makan siang, aku gak mau kamu sakit." kataku.

"Hahaha….okay Hyung….sudah dulu ya? Aku harus buru-buru sekarang, bye Hyung."

"…." belum sempat kujawab Jongie sudah memutuskan teleponnya, pasti dia sangat sibuk sekali. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menekan tombol merah di handphoneku, lalu bersiap-siap turun ke lantai bawah dan menuju ke café langganan aku dan Jongie.

* * *

Perjalanan menuju café itu membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih 15 menit dari kantorku, syukurlah saat ini jalanan tidak terlalu macet. Aku pun memarkirkan mobilku di parkiran café itu dan langsung memasuki café itu.

Kubuka pintu café dan kuarahkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru café. Tak perlu waktu lama kulihat Sungyeol yang melambaikan tangannya kearahku. Aku pun tersenyum dan menghampirinya yang duduk di meja di dekat kaca jendela.

"Mian, sudah lama menunggu?" sapaku sambil tersenyum.

"Ah tidak juga….Belum lama juga kok hehe. Mana Sungjong?" jawabnya sambil mencari-cari sosok Sungjong.

"Aaah….Mian Sungyeol-ah, tadi Sungjong bilang ia tidak bisa ikut makan siang sekarang…." sahutku sambil duduk dikursi dihadapannya.

"Eeeh? Kenapaa? Padahal dia yang mengajakku tadi…"

"Iya, tapi tiba-tiba ada masalah dikantornya dan membuatnya tidak bisa keluar kantor sekarang." Aku pun meraih buku menu dan membolak balikkan halamannya.

"Ooh…gitu. Kalo gitu…..makan siangnya dibatalkan saja ya?" pinta Sungyeol pelan.

"Eh? Wae? Kenapa dibatalkan?" sergahku cepat.

"Aku…yaa…..aku gak enak aja Myungsoo-sshi, masa kita hanya makan berdua tanpa Sungjong…"

"Ya tak apa kan? Memang nya masalah?"

"Bukan begitu…. tapi kan kau tunangannya Sungjong…"

"Terus kenapa? Tidak apa Sungyeol-ah, bahkan tadi Sungjong sendiri yang meneleponku dan memintaku untuk tetap datang kesini menemanimu makan siang."

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah," potongku cepat. "Kita pesan saja ya sekarang? Aku sudah sangat lapar. Kau mau pesan apa Sungyeol-ah? Ah sebentar, biar ku panggilkan pelayannya" Aku pun melambaikan tanganku kearah seorang pelayan dan pelayan itu pun menghampiri meja kami.

Kami pun akhirnya makan siang bersama, walaupun Sungyeol awalnya tetap menolak makan tanpa Sungjong. Untunglah dia berhasil kubujuk. Kami mengobrol banyak sembari makan. Dari mulai pekerjaan hingga keluarga kami masing-masing. Anehnya, aku merasa senang sekali bersamanya. Bahkan aku nyaris lupa bahwa Sungyeol adalah sahabat Sungjong yang notabene adalah tunanganku. Jujur saja, Sungyeol tak kalah manis dari Sungjong, bahkan sedikit lebih imut – astaga apa-apaan aku ini! Selalu saja berpikir seperti ini jika Sungyeol didekatku!

Seusai makan, aku pun memutuskan untuk mengantar Sungyeol kembali ke kantornya. Awalnya Sungyeol menolak, jarak dari café ini ke kantornya memang dekat jadi ia ingin jalan kaki saja, namun segera kutarik namja itu ke dalam mobilku dan kusuruh dia duduk manis hingga sampai kantornya.

"Ngg…..terima kasih ya Myungsoo-sshi, maaf merepotkanmu." kata Sungyeol sebelum ia turun dari mobilku.

"Ya, sama-sama. Tidak merepotkan kok Sungyeol, malah aku berterima kasih ditemani makan siang." sahutku sambil tersenyum.

Sungyeol terpaku sejenak melihatku tersenyum, namun dia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dan turun dari mobilku. "Ya sudah, terima kasih ya Myungsoo."

Aku mengangguk, tapi sebelum ia menutup pintu mobilku dengan cepat kutahan tangannya "Sungyeol, boleh aku minta nomer handphone mu?"

Sungyeol menatapku kaget begitu mendengar permintaanku. Maka dengan cepat buru-buru kutambahkan, "hanya untuk sekedar tahu – jadi jika ada apa-apa pada Sungjong dan aku tidak bisa menghubunginya siapa tahu aku bisa menghubungimu,"

Lagi-lagi ia terdiam. Namun ia pun tetap memberikan nomer handphone nya padaku.

"Nah, terima kasih ya Sungyeol, hati-hati." ucapku sebelum ia benar-benar menjauh dari mobilku, dan dapat kulihat ia tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Aku menatapnya lama, sampai ia benar-benar menghilang dari pandanganku, barulah ku lajukan kembali mobilku menuju kantor.

End of Myungsoo pov

* * *

-to be continue-

thanks for reading, can you leave me a review for this story? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note : terima kasih sebelum nya buat reviews follows and fav nya dan semua buat yg udh baca :) reviews kalian bakal saya bales dibawah yaa, dan fyi : **ini tetep fanfic myungjong. tapi untuk chapter awal2 (chap 1-2) bakal ada unsur myungyeol nya. author nya jg terpaksa bgt nih nulis part myungyeol nya soalnya authornya sendiri myungjong shipper tapi krn kebutuhan cerita terpaksa deh dibikin ada myungyeol nya. Author minta maaf bgt ya kalau ada yg gak suka.** **Author janji kok ini fic bakal tetep myungjong, tp harap sabar dulu ya dgn alur awal yg ada myungyeol nya. **Oh iya 1 lg, di chapter pertama sempet ditulis nama 'Jang Sunggyu' sbg saudara nya Myungsoo, tp itu salah ketik seharusnya 'Jang Dongwoo' Maaf authornya msh pemula sih hehe. Oke Selamat membaca! :)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sudah lima hari berlalu dari kejadian Sungyeol dan Myungsoo makan siang bersama tanpa Sungjong – dan itu perlahan-lahan membuat mereka berdua semakin dekat. Apalagi belakangan ini Sungjong sibuk terus, yang membuatnya tidak bisa sering-sering bersama dengan Myungsoo. Dan pada akhirnya, Myungsoo lah yang jadi dekat dengan Sungyeol, itu pun karena Sungjong sendiri.

Sudah beberapa kali Sungjong berusaha menyempatkan diri untuk bisa bersama Myungsoo—tunangannya dan Sungyeol – sahabat lamanya yang baru saja pulang dari London dan amat sangat ia rindukan itu – beraktivitas bersama, bertiga, entah itu makan, jalan, shopping, nonton atau sekedar nongkrong di kedai kopi – namun yang ada hanya Sungyeol dan Myungsoo lah yang pergi karena ia sendiri terpaksa batal ikut karena pekerjaannya yang semakin padat.

Awalnya, Sungyeol merasa tidak enak jika harus pergi tanpa Sungjong dengan Myungsoo, namun karena Sungjong sendiri yang meminta padanya – mau tak mau ia pun menyanggupinya. Lama-lama ia pun terbiasa pergi dengan Myungsoo tanpa Sungjong – mereka berdua semakin dekat, Sungjong pun merasakan hal itu. Ia pun tak keberatan jika Myungsoo pergi dengan Sungyeol tanpa mengajaknya, karena menurutnya hal itu bagus – tunangannya dan sahabatnya sudah dekat satu sama lain bukan? Dan ia sendiri pun berpikir, mungkin Myungsoo memang tidak mengajaknya karena ia tahu pekerjaan Sungjong yang padat dan tidak bisa diganggu, ah betapa perhatiannya Myungsoo. Terkadang Sungjong suka tersenyum sendiri jika memikirkan hal itu.

Padahal tanpa disadari oleh Sungjong, sebenarnya Myungsoo perlahan-lahan mulai menyukai Sungyeol. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Terlihat jelas bahwa sekarang sikap Sungyeol sudah mulai berubah pada Myungsoo, lebih terbuka dan lebih bersahabat. Jika mereka sudah berdua, entah mengapa mereka sekarang sudah mulai melupakan Sungjong – seakan-akan Myungsoo bukanlah tunangan Sungjong dan Sungyeol hanyalah sekedar teman Sungjong, tak lebih. Berbeda dengan saat pertama mereka berdua bertemu – Sungyeol dan Myungsoo saling canggung satu sama lain.

Hingga suatu hari, 7 hari sebelum pernikahan Sungjong dan Myungsoo….

"Pagi Yeollie!" sapa Myungsoo riang sambil melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sungyeol dari belakang, sedangkan Sungyeol sendiri sedang duduk di sebuah meja taman sambil membaca majalah.

Sungyeol terkejut akan kedatangan Myungsoo, ia pun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapati Myungsoo sedang tersenyum manis kearahnya. "Apa-apaan kau ini Myungsoo, jangan seperti ini!" bisik Sungyeol kaget.

"Tidak apa kan? Memangnya kenapa, gak boleh?" Myungsoo ngotot lalu pindah posisi duduk di hadapan Sungyeol, menangkupkan tangan keatas meja dan sengaja menatap Sungyeol lekat-lekat.

"Aisshh…kau ini! Terserah sajalah!" pasrah Sungyeol sambil melengos sebal. "Hei, jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau membuatku canggung, tau!"

"Canggung? Bukannya salah tingkah hah? Haha kau ini manis sekali jika salting seperti itu." kata Myungsoo sambil mencubit pipi Sungyeol dengan gemas. "Maaf ya membuatmu menunggu, sudah lama?"

"Mmm….tidak. Baru sekitar lima menit."

"Sebagai permintaan maafku….bagaimana kalau kita makan es krim? Kutraktir deh!"

"Eh, apa? Es krim? Baiklah, terserah kau saja."

"Oke, mau es krim rasa apa? "

"Oreo chocolate aja,"

"Mmm,,,okay! Tunggu disini ya!" Myungsoo pun berdiri dari duduknya, mengacak rambut Sungyeol sekilas sebelum berlari kecil menuju mobil penjual es krim yg ada di taman itu tak jauh dari mereka.

"Ini es krim mu," kata Myungsoo sambil menyerahkan es krim pesanan Sungyeol.

"Makasih ya Myungsoo," jawab Sungyeol.

"Ne,cheonman."

"Hari ini kita mau kemana?" tanya Myungsoo memulai pembicaraan.

"Terserah kau saja. Jalan-jalan, mungkin?" sahut Sungyeol.

"Ah aku tahu! Bagaimana kalau taman bermain?"

"Mmm…not bad. Oke deh, taman bermain."

"Okay! Kalo gitu kita jalan sekarang saja yuk!" ajak Myungsoo sambil menarik tangan Sungyeol dan berlari kecil kearah mobilnya. Sungyeol pun tertawa kecil dan mengikuti Myungsoo.

* * *

-Taman Bermain-

"Naaah sekarang, mau naik apa?" tanya Myungsoo ketika mereka berdua sudah membeli tiket dan memasuki wilayah taman bermain.

"Apa yaaa, gimana kalau komidi putar?" tawar Sungyeol.

"Okey! Anything for you."

Mereka berdua pun mulai menaiki berbagai macam wahana. Dari mulai komidi putar hingga roller coaster. Tak lupa berfoto-foto disana sini. Terlihat wajah-wajah bahagia dari keduanya. Mereka pun sempat memasuki toko souvenir, Myungsoo membelikan Sungyeol satu buah lollipop besar berwarna-warni, sedangkan Sungyeol membelikan Myungsoo sebuah topi. Saat mereka berdua jalan terpisah, Myungsoo tak sengaja menemukan sepasang kalung perak dengan liontin berbentuk hati, bagus sekali. Ia pun memutuskan untuk membeli kalung tersebut.

"Myungsoo, sudah sore nih. Bagaimana kalau pulang sekarang?" tanya Sungyeol begitu keduanya selesai berbelanja di toko souvenir.

"Ah iya! Tapi sebentar lagi ya? Kita naik satu wahana lagi, pleeasseee.." rayu Myungsoo.

"Okey, baiklah. Mau naik apa?"

"Bianglala! Ayo kita kesana, mumpung sepi!" ajak Myungsoo bersemangat sambil menarik tangan Sungyeol, sedangkan Sungyeol sendiri hanya pasrah ditarik oleh Myungsoo.

* * *

-Bianglala-

"Waaah pemandangannya bagus ya Myungsoo!" seru Sungyeol takjub ketika melihat kebawah. Sekarang kabin yang mereka berdua tumpangi sedang dalam posisi menuju puncak, dan terlihat jelas pemandangan sore hari dimana matahari mulai tenggelam.

"Kau suka Sungyeol?"

"Ya! Tentu aku suka! Indah sekali."

Sementara Sungyeol asyik melihat kebawah, Myungsoo menatap Sungyeol lekat-lekat. Ia tersenyum setiap melihat tingkah laku Sungyeol, lalu memutuskan mulai berbicara.

Myungsoo pov

"Sungyeol, ada yang ingin kubicarakan." kulihat Sungyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari bawah dan mulai menatapku.

"Ya, apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu."

Kulihat mata Sungyeol terbelalak kaget begitu mendengar ucapanku barusan. "MWO?"

"Aku menyukaimu." ulangku dengan tegas.

"Yaa! Bercanda mu itu tidak lucu Kim Myungsoo!" tukas Sungyeol.

"Aku serius! Aku menyukaimu!"

"Kau bicara apa sih Myungsoo, hahaha…" Sungyeol malah tertawa mendengar kata-kataku.

"Kau tak percaya? Sungyeol, aku serius. Aku suka padamu."

"Ya, aku juga menyukaimu Myungsoo. Kau temanku yang baik." sahut Sungyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Bukan suka seperti itu. Aku suka padamu dalam arti mencintaimu."

Sungyeol sekarang menatapku kaget. Ia diam, tidak mengeluarkan satu katapun. Aku pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ucapanku.

"Aku menyukaimu. Mau kah kau menikah dengan ku?"

Ia masih terdiam, tak menjawab perkataanku. Malah sekarang dia memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

"Kenapa? Apa masih kurang jelas Sungyeol?"

"Kau serius?" akhirnya ia membuka suara.

"Ya, tentu. Kau dengar sendirikan?" Sungyeol kembali terdiam.

Karena tidak ada respon, maka kuraih kedua pipinya dan kuarahkan wajahnya menatap wajahku. Dan hey…dia menangis…?

"Kenapa menangis Sungyeol?" tanyaku pelan sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Myungsoo." bisiknya pelan.

Aku pun tersenyum mendengarnya. "Lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku meyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu. Aku senang kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, tapi…aku berharap kau mengatakan hal itu tidak dalam kondisi sekarang." tuturnya pelan.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku lembut.

"Kau lupa? Seminggu lagi kau akan menikah dengan Sungjong. Bagaimana mungkin kalau sekarang kau memintaku untuk menikah denganmu?" Sungyeol pun kembali menangis.

Aku tertegun. Ya. Benar kata Sungyeol. Seminggu lagi aku akan menikah dengan Sungjong, bahkan undangan pernikahan kami pun sudah disebar. Namun sekarang, aku melamar Sungyeol…?

Kulihat sosok namja rapuh dihadapanku ini. Ah, sedih sekali melihatnya menangis seperti ini. Aku pun memeluknya.

"Maaf….maaf membuatmu menangis. Tapi sungguh, aku menyukaimu Sungyeol."

"Aku juga, Myungsoo. Bahkan aku menyukaimu ketika pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Tapi tak kusangka kau tunangan Sungjong dan malah calon suaminya." kata Sungyeol jujur.

"Sungyeol, kumohon. Menikahlah denganku, aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

"Jujur, aku sangat mau. Tapi bagaimana dengan Sungjong? Dia itu calon istrimu dan dia itu sahabatku dari kecil, Myungsoo."

"Aku….aku akan membatalkan pernikahanku dengannya." kataku tegas.

"Apa?! Myungsoo, kau menyakitinya!" sentak Sungyeol keras.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melihatmu tersakiti, Sungyeol. Aku tidak mungkin menikah dengannya – yang aku mau menikah denganmu."

"Tapi…..Myungsoo…"

"Kau cukup jawab, ya atau tidak."

Kurasakan Sungyeol terdiam. Ia pun menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku, "Ya."

Aku pun tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih, Sungyeol." bisikku bahagia dan kueratkan pelukanku padanya. "Saranghae."

"Nado saranghae Myungsoo. Lalu…..bagaimana dengan Sungjong?" tanya Sungyeol ragu.

"Aku akan membatalkan pernikahanku dengannya. Malam ini juga aku harus menemuinya dan membicarakan hal ini." kataku mantap.

"Aku….aku merasa bersalah…..aku ingin menemuinya juga Myungsoo. Aku ikut denganmu ya?"

"Baiklah Yeollie. Oh iya….tadi aku memebeli ini." kulepaskan pelukanku padanya dan kuambil sepasang kalung dengan liontin berbentuk hati yang menyatu. Kuambil salah satu kalung tersebut hingga liontinnya terbelah menjadi dua bagian, dan kupakaikan kalung itu pada Sungyeol. "Aku beli sepasang, satu untukku dan satu lagi untukmu."

Kulihat Sungyeol berkaca-kaca menatap kalung pemberianku. Ia pun menatap wajahku dan langsung memelukku erat, "Terima kasih Myungsoo."

"Ne, cheonmanneyo chagi~" sahutku sambil membalas pelukannya. Tak terasa, kabin kami pun sampai dipuncak.

"Hei lihat! Kita sudah di puncak!" kataku sambil menunjuk kearah bawah. Langit sudah mulai gelap, dan lampu-lampu taman sudah mulai menyala. Pemandangan yang indah sekali dilihat dari ketinggian.

"Ah iya!" Sungyeol pun melepaskan pelukannya padaku dan mendekat kearah kaca, "Indah nyaaa."

Aku pun tersenyum kecil melihat tingkahnya. Kuhampiri dia dan kupeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Saranghae Yeollie." bisikku pelan ditelinganya.

"Nado saranghae Myungsoo." balasnya sambil menggenggam tanganku yang sedang memeluk pinggangnya, dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di dalam pelukanku.

* * *

Kini aku dan Sungyeol sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kesebuah café, café langgananku dengan Sungjong – sehabis dari taman bermain. Sesuai perkataanku tadi, aku akan menyelesaikan masalah pembatalan pernikahanku dengan Sungjong malam ini juga. Maka kuputuskan untuk membuat janji makan malam dengannya di café langganan kami.

Kuparkirkan mobilku di halaman parker café itu. Kulihat mobil Sungjong sudah terparkir rapi tak jauh dari mobilku, pasti dia sudah datang duluan. Kulihat Sungyeol sedikit gugup begitu kami turun dari mobil, yah siapapun pasti akan gugup kan jika di posisinya sekarang?

Aku tahu perbuatanku ini salah – seenaknya membatalkan pernikahanku dengan Sungjong, pacarku dari zaman SMA bahkan sudah menjadi tunanganku, tujuh hari sebelum pernikahan itu digelar. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, aku malah akan menikahi sahabatnya sendiri – Sungyeol, di hari ketika 'seharusnya' aku menikah dengan Sungjong. Aku memang benar-benar tidak tahu diri, kuakui itu. Tapi….aku benar-benar baru menyadari bahwa sebenarnya aku menyukai Sungyeol, bukan Sungjong walaupun aku dan Sungyeol memang lebih sebentar bertemu dibandingkan dengan aku dan Sungjong. Kugenggam tangan Sungyeol, seakan hendak menguatkan hatinya. Dan kusunggingkan senyum manis sebelum kami berdua masuk kedalam café itu sambil berpegangan tangan.

"Ah! Hyung!" kulihat Sungjong melambaikan tangannya ke arahku ketika aku dan Sungyeol memasuki café. Segera saja kuhampiri dia yang telah duduk manis disalah satu sudut ruangan.

"Mian, sudah menunggu lama?" tanyaku basa basi.

"Enggak juga. Eh Sungyeol! Apa kabar? Hhh sudah seminggu ini aku sibuk terus di kantor, maaf, aku jadi jarang bersama kalian." sesal Sungjong.

"Gwenchana, Jongie." ujar Sungyeol sambil tersenyum kecil. Aku pun memilih duduk dihadapan Sungjong dan Sungyeol duduk di sampingku.

"Kau sudah pesan?" kulirik Sungjong sambil membolak-balik buku menu dihadapanku.

"Belum, aku menunggu kalian!" seru Sungjong ceria. Ah Jongie, kenapa kau bersikap begitu..? Aku jadi tidak tega mengatakan hal ini padamu, bisikku dalam hati.

"Kau mau pesan apa Hyung? Aku lasagna saja dan juice strawberry, bagaimana denganmu Yeollie?" celoteh Sungjong panjang lebar.

"Ah….aku….aku pesan baked ravioli dan milkshake coklat saja."

"Dan kau Hyung? Fettuchine dan cappuccino, seperti biasa?" Sungjong mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatapku.

" Ya." jawabku singkat.

"Baiklah!" Sungjong pun mengangkat tangannya dan datanglah seorang pelayan yang mencatat pesanan kami.

"Nah, bagaimana hari ini? Menyenangkan?" Sungjong memulai pembicaraan diantara kami.

"Menyenangkan. Kau sendiri?"

"Melelahkan! Hari ini sama seperti kemarin-kemarin – pekerjaanku menumpuk di kantor," sesal Sungjong sambil cemberut. "Ada masalah di kantorku, jadi pekerjaanku makin padat, hhh…"

"Kau kan sudah berkecukupan Jongie, untuk apa bekerja di kantor itu lagi." sahutku.

Ya, Sungjong memang kaya, ia terlahir tak jauh berbeda dengan kondisi keluargaku. Serba berkecukupan, dan kedua orangtuanya sama sibuknya dengan orangtuaku, sibuk keluar negeri mengurusi bisnis mereka. Bedanya, Sungjong memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki, Woohyun. Namun tetap saja mereka berdua hidup terpisah. Woohyun tinggal di Jepang sedangkan Sungjong tinggal sendiri di Korea. Itu dikarenakan Woohyun melanjutkan kuliahnya di negeri sakura itu sedangkan Sungjong memutuskan bekerja di salah satu perusahaan swasta terkenal dan menjabat sebagai sekretaris.

Berbeda denganku, Sungjong tidak bekerja di perusahaan keluarganya sepertiku. Awalnya kedua orangtuanya tidak menyetujui pekerjaan Sungjong sekarang, mereka berharap Sungjong melanjutkan perusahaan mereka, namun ditolak Sungjong, dengan alasan ia ingin mencoba menghidupi dirinya sendiri dengan pekerjaannya sendiri, bukan pemberian orang tuanya. Walaupun begitu, orangtua Sungjong tetap rajin mengirimi Sungjong uang dan membiayai seluruh kebutuhan Sungjong padahal sudah berkali-kali Sungjong menolak pemberian itu.

"Ah, Hyung, kau melamun!" sontak aku pun terbangun dari lamunanku tentang Sungjong ketika mendengar suara Sungjong menyapaku. "Ah ya, Jongie. Maaf."

"Gakpapa. Aku ingin minta maaf pada kalian. Karena pekerjaanku yang sibuk aku jadi tidak bisa ikut bersama kalian! Maaf yaa…tapi aku senang. Walaupun tanpa aku kalian berdua sudah akrab satu sama lain." Sungjong kembali berceloteh riang.

Ia masih sama seperti yang kemarin-kemarin, ceria, selalu berbicara panjang lebar. Ah, aku jadi makin tidak enak mengingat aku harus memberitahukannya tentang pembatalan pernikahan kami. Kulihat Sungyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapi Sungjong, sesekali menyahuti perkataan Sungjong jika namja itu bertanya padanya.

"Hari ini kalian kemana saja?" akhirnya Sungjong berhenti bercurhat panjang lebar dan mulai menatap kami berdua.

"Ngg...kami pergi ke taman bermain." jawab Sungyeol gugup.

"Ah..! Taman bermain! Asyiknyaaaaa….pasti seru! Kalian naik apa saja? Disana rame gak?" Sungjong kembali nyerocos tanpa henti.

"Permisi." tiba-tiba datanglah pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan kami.

Ocehan Sungjong pun tertunda sebentar, setelah pelayan itu pergi barulah ia kembali mengobrol dengan Sungyeol tentang kepergian kami ke taman bermain tadi siang sambil makan. Aku hanya diam sambil makan, sesekali menyahuti perkataan mereka.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, makanan kami pun habis. Aku pun memutuskan untuk mengutarakan maksudku sekarang. "Mmm….Jongie, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Apa? Bilang saja Hyung." sahut Sungjong sambil tersenyum manis dan mulai menatapku.

Aku pun menelan ludah karena gugup, lalu aku pun memberanikan diri mengatakannya. "Aku….sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf dulu."

"Maaf untuk apa Hyung?"

"Aku…..aku…aku ingin membatalkan pernikahan kita."

Sunyi. Sungjong masih menatapku, perlahan senyum nya luntur dan berganti dengan tawa kecil.

"Hahaha…..Hyung lucu! Sekarangkan belum april mop Hyung!" kata Sungjong di sela-sela tawanya.

Aku tertegun menatapnya. "Jongie, aku serius."

Sungjong berhenti tertawa dan menatapku diam, sekan menunggu aku berbicara.

"Maaf Jongie, aku serius, aku ingin membatalkan pernikahan kita." kataku tegas.

Lagi-lagi Sungjong masih diam tak bergeming. Matanya masih menatapku lekat-lekat, seakan ingin mencari kebenaran dimataku. Aku pun melepaskan cincin tunanganku dan menarik tangan Sungjong dan meletakkannya di dalam genggamannya.

Kulihat mata Sungjong mulai berkaca-kaca melihat cincin tunanganku yang kini berada ditangannya. "Kau…..kau serius…Kim Myungsoo..?" tanyanya pelan.

"Ya, aku serius."

End of Myungsoo pov

-to be continue-

thanks for reading, bisa tinggalkan review buat saya? :) saya update cepet deh kalo byk yg review hehehe.

* * *

balesan review chapter 1 :

1.) ukekyushipper : iyaa di awal2 karakter myungsoo nya emg sengaja dibikin gini krn keperluan cerita, maaf ya kalau nggak suka hehe. tenang aja, endingnya pasti myungjong kok, authornya kan myungjong shipper :)

2.) Love YunJaeWonKyu : iya,tetep myungjong kok. authornya jg ngerasa aneh banget pas bikin part myungyeol nya-_- tp mau gmn lg emg gini jalan ceritanya hehe. abis ini udh gaada myungyeol moment lg kok, maaf yaa kalau nggak suka :)

3.) ajib4ff : haii,ketemu lg nih di chap 2. amiin, terima kasih yaa. tinggalin review lg oke? ;)

4.) blacklemon : emang genit hihihi. nggak sampe belok beneran kok cuma 'hampir' makanya baca lg next chapnya yaa ;)

5.) Guest : sudah dilanjutin nih, review lg ya :)

6.) MJShipper : udah di next nih. gimana ya? baca next chap nya aja deh hihihi. tenang, myungyeol moment nya cuma ampe sini aja kok :)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note : Sebelumnya makasih banyak ya buat yang udah ninggalin review, follow dan fav :) dan buat semua yang udah baca juga, tapi tolong tinggalin review juga dong buat authornya biar authornya semangat hehe. Oke happy reading ya :)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sungjong pov

Kurasakan nafasku tercekat, dan mataku mulai cincin emas putih yang sekarang ada di genggamanku. Cincin tunanganku dan Myungsoo.

"Ke…..kenapa?" bisikku lirih. Mati-matian kutahan air mataku agar tidak menetes sekarang dan dapat kurasakan suaraku bergetar karenanya.

Kudengar Myungsoo menghela nafas panjang. "Aku akan menikah dengan Sungyeol."

Aku tersentak mendengar perkataannya. Dengan cepat kutatap wajahnya dan Sungyeol bergantian. "A….apa?"

"Aku akan menikah dengan Sungyeol." ulang Myungsoo dan kini kurasakan nada bicaranya lebih tegas.

"Ka…..kalian…..kau….kau akan menikah dengan…..Sungyeol?" kataku terputus-putus. Kugigit bibir bawahku, berusaha menahan air mata yang sebentar lagi turun.

"Ya." jawab Myungsoo mantap.

Kutatap Sungyeol, seakan ingin menanyakan kebenaran darinya. Kulihat Sungyeol mengangguk pelan, oh god….kini air mataku tak bisa kubendung lagi, langsung turun deras membasahi pipiku.

"Kenapa?" lagi-lagi kata itu meluncur dari mulutku. Kubiarkan air mataku mengalir tanpa kuseka sedikitpun.

"Aku menyukai Sungyeol. Aku….baru melamarnya tadi." kata-kata Myungsoo bagai petir yang meyambarku. Apa dia bilang…? Dia menyukai Sungyeol…? Bahkan baru melamarnya tadi….?

"Se…..sejak kapan…?" sekuat tenaga kucoba menatap Myungsoo dan Sungyeol, walaupun hatiku sudah tak sanggup lagi melihat mereka.

"Aku tak tahu. Kurasa…..aku mulai menyukai Sungyeol ketika pertama kali melihatnya…" tutur Myungsoo pelan.

Aku tak tahan lagi. Sakit…..rasanya sakit sekali. Air mataku mengalir makin deras dan nafasku sesak. Dengan cincin tunangan milik Myungsoo yang masih ada digenggamanku, kuraih dada kiriku dan kurasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Aku tak kuat lagi berada disini, maka aku pun memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ba…baiklah…..kalau begitu maumu, Kim Myungsoo….kuharap…kalian bahagia." kuatur nafasku sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatku.

"Terima kasih Myungsoo karena sudah mampir ke hatiku, dan….terima kasih Sungyeol telah menjadi sahabatku. Kuharap kalian berdua langgeng dan bahagia. Selamat malam."

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, aku pun buru-buru berdiri dari dudukku dan langsung berlari kearah pintu, meninggalkan café itu. Tak kuhiraukan Sungyeol yang memanggilku. Walaupun aku tak melihatnya, tapi aku tahu dari nada suaranya bahwa dia menangis juga. Sebelum aku benar-benar keluar dari café itu, dapat kulihat sekilas – Sungyeol sedang menangis di pelukan Myungsoo.

* * *

-Sabtu, 3 September – Still Sungjong POV-

Tok tok tok!

Kudengar pintu kamarku diketuk. Aku masih bergelung diatas kasurku, belum sepenuhnya bangun dari tidurku. Kulirik jam diatas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurku. Pukul 07.00 AM. Aku pun menutup mataku lagi, dan hampir saja kembali tertidur – namun kudengar pintu kamarku dibanting.

"Yaaaa! Lee Sungjong, kau baik-baik saja?"

Kudengar suara namja yang sangat familiar di telingaku. Kubuka mataku dan dapat kulihat namja itu sedang duduk di pinggir kasurku sambil menatapku dengan cemas. Lee Woohyun, kakakku.

"Hyung….." desisku pelan.

Kurasakan tenggorokanku kering dan agak sakit, dan kepalaku sedikit berat.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Woohyun sambil meletakkan tangannya diatas dahiku, mengukur suhu tubuhku.

"Ne,hyung. Kenapa kau khawatir seperti itu?" jawabku pelan sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecil padanya.

"Kau….aissh….! Jongie, kau tidak perlu berpura-pura tegar dihadapanku."

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. "Tidak…..aku tidak sedang berpura-pura tegar." Suaraku masih parau, pelan sekali.

Woohyun langsung menarikku kedalam pelukannya. "Selamat pagi saeng. Dan…..Saengil Chukkahamnida." bisik nya tepat di telingaku.

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Apa? Saengil Chukkhae? Memangnya sekarang hari apa..?

Kulirik kalender yang tergantung di dinding kamarku, astaga. Sabtu tanggal 3 September. Ya, hari ini memang ulang tahunku. Dan…jika semuanya berjalan mulus, harusnya hari ini lah pernikahanku dengan….ehem…Myungsoo.

Semenjak kejadian di café waktu itu, aku tidak pernah sama sekali keluar apartemenku. Sepulangnya dari café, aku langsung mengurung diriku di kamar dan menangis sepuasnya. Sejak hari itu hingga sekarang, jika dihitung sudah satu minggu aku mengurung diri di apartemen. Aku tidak pergi ke kantor, kebanyakan waktuku kuhabiskan untung melamun, dan menangis. Aku juga jadi jarang makan. Yang kuingat, selama seminggu ini aku hanya makan tiga kali. Bayangkan – tiga kali makan dalam waktu satu minggu. Dan akhirnya, aku sempat beberapa kali pingsan dan akhirnya jatuh sakit, dan baru sekaranglah aku terbangun, karena semenjak kemarin, seharian aku terserang demam dan akhirnya tertidur.

"Tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan mengambilkan air dan kompres untukmu." Woohyun hyung keluar dari kamarku dan tak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan segelas air minum dan baskom berisi handuk basah dan es batu.

Woohyun hyung menyuruhku meminum air putih yang dibawanya, lalu membantuku kembali berbaring. Dirapihkannya selimutku dan diletakkannya handuk basah di atas dahiku.

"Hyung…..kenapa hyung bisa ada disini?"

Woohyun hyung menatapku lama, lalu menjawab "Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Yah, hyung ku yang satu ini memang tidak tinggal bersamaku. Ia tinggal sendiri di Jepang karena sedang melanjutkan kuliahnya, sekaligus menangani perusahaan keluarga kami yang buka cabang di Jepang.

"Ani….bukan begitu. Kapan sampai disini, hyung?"

"Semalam. Aku terbang dari Tokyo tadi malam, dan tiba di Incheon dini hari. Sampai Seoul sudah pagi, maka kuputuskan langsung kesini."

"Kok bisa masuk apartemenku? Kan kukunci."

"Kau lupa? Aku punya kunci serep seluruh tempat tinggal kita, Jongie."

"Ah ya, aku lupa. Kau bebas keluar masuk mana saja karena punya kunci serep nya, haha…" kupaksakan sedikit tawa kecil diwajahku. Woohyun hyung menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Jongie, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya nya langsung.

Aku menghentikan tawaku dan menatap hyungku itu, "Apa maksud hyung?"

"Kau tahu maksudku Jongie. Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini, dan…..apa yang terjadi dengan kau dan Myungsoo?"

Aku tercekat mendengar nama itu. Myungsoo. Ya, sakit sekali hatiku ketika mendengar namanya disebut. Aku terdiam, mengacuhkan Woohyun hyung.

"Jongie sayang…..ceritalah padaku," rayu Woohyun hyung sambil mengelus kepalaku.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk berbicara pada hyung ku itu. "Baiklah….apa yang sudah kau ketahui hyung?"

"Myungsoo meneleponku. Ia mengatakan bahwa pernikahan kalian dibatalkan. Memangnya kenapa, Jongie?"

Kurasakan mataku mulai memanas dan suaraku tertahan. "Ya….itu benar. Bagaimana dengan eomma dan appa, hyung?"

"Tenang saja. Setelah mendengar kabar itu dari Myungsoo, aku segera memberitahu mereka. Untunglah mereka tidak terlalu banyak bertanya lagi. Ketika ku bilang kau batal menikah, mereka hanya mengiyakan tanpa menanyakan alasannya."

"Mereka…..mereka dimana hyung sekarang?" tanyaku pelan, berusaha menahan air mataku.

"Masih di New York. Karena kau tidak jadi menikah hari ini, mereka membatalkan untuk pulang ke Seoul. Kau tahukan, mereka sibuk sekali."

"Syukurlah…mereka tidak disini." Bukannya aku tidak suka jika orangtuaku datang, tapi…untuk saat ini aku tidak ingin bertemu mereka dulu, aku takut mereka menanyakan kenapa pernikahanku batal.

"Tapi aku ada disini. Jadi kau harus bercerita padaku." tegas Woohyun hyung.

Aku pun mengangguk menyanggupinya.

"Myungsoo…Myungsoo akan menikah dengan Sungyeol, hyung."

Begitu kalimat itu meluncur dari mulutku, air mataku tak bisa lagi kutahan. Aku pun kembali menangis, dan Woohyun hyung langsung memelukku.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Woohyun hyung sambil mengelus kepalaku. Aku pun menceritakan semuanya dari awal.

"Jadi….itu alasannya kenapa pernikahan kalian batal?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan Woohyun hyung menghapus air mataku.

"Bukan pernikahan kami hyung….pernikahanku lah yang batal, karena hari ini Myungsoo tetap menikah, namun dengan Sungyeol.." kuambil undangan pernikahan Sungyeol dan Myungsoo dari laci mejaku dan kuserahkan pada Woohyun hyung.

Woohyun hyung mengambil amplop itu dan membaca isinya. "Mereka mengirimkan ini padamu, Jongie?"

"Aku tak tahu….mungkin. karena undangan itu kutemukan di kotak pos apartemenku Hyung, beberapa hari yang lalu."

Seharusnya hari ini menjadi hari yang paling bersejarah buatku. Karena selain hari ini ulang tahunku, harusnya….hari ini pula pernikahanku dengan Myungsoo. Tapi sayangnya, pernikahan itu batal dan hari ini adalah hari yang bersejarah buat Sungyeol karena dialah yang menggantikan posisiku sebagai calon istri Myungsoo.

"Bahkan kau sampai sakit seperti ini…..Jongie, kenapa kau baru bercerita sekarang? Maaf, jika aku, eomma dan appa jarang bersama mu hingga hal sepenting ini pun kami tidak tahu. Tapi….setidaknya kan kau bisa meneleponku, aku akan langsung kesini Jongie." kata Woohyun hyung sambil memelukku erat.

Aku pun kembali menangis di pelukan Woohyun hyung. Kurasakan Woohyun hyung mengelus punggungku, nyaman sekali…..sudah lama aku tidak bertemu kakakku ini.

Setelah tangisanku reda, Woohyun hyung melonggarkan pelukannya. "Sudah lebih baik, Jongie?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, hyung. Terima kasih banyak."

Woohyun hyung tersenyum, "Sama-sama saeng."

"Hyung. Bolehkah aku minta satu hal?"

"Apa, Jongie?"

"Aku ingin menghadiri pernikahan Sungyeol dan Myungsoo."

"MWO?! Tidak, tidak akan kuizinkan kau melihat mereka lagi Jongie. Justru itu malah akan membuatmu semakin sakit."

"Hyung….kumohon, aku ingin kesana."

"Dengan kondisi tubuh dan hatimu yang seperti ini? ! Tidak Jongie, aku tidak mau ambil resiko kau kenapa-napa."

"Hyung…jebal…aku ingin mengucapkan selamat pada mereka berdua, tulus hyung. Kumohon…"

Woohyun hyung menatapku tajam, aku pun membalas menatap matanya. Akhirnya, ia pun menghela nafas dan berkata "Aku tak percaya aku akan mengizinkan mu menghadiri pernikahan mereka, Jongie.."

"Serius? Terima kasih hyung." Aku pun memeluk Woohyun hyung senang.

"Kau serius? Ingin bertemu mereka berdua? Itu malah semakin menyakitkanmu…"

"Tidak hyung! Aku serius, aku benar-benar tulus ingin mengucapkan selamat pada mereka berdua."

"Baiklah….kalau itu maumu….kau boleh pergi menghadiri pernikahan mereka."

Aku tersenyum mendengar perkataan Woohyun hyung.

"Nah, hyung. Nanti kau harus membantuku merapihkan diriku ya? Acaranya nanti malam, aku harus merapihkan diriku dulu – kusut sekali."

Woohyun hyung mengangguk, "Tapi aku harus ikut denganmu."

"Apa?"

"Nanti malam, aku ikut denganmu meghadiri pernikahan Myungsoo dan Sungyeol."

"Ya….baiklah Hyung."

Woohyun hyung pun tersenyum kecil lalu mengecup dahiku lembut.

'Aku tak akan membiarkan mu seperti ini lagi, Jongie. Maafkan aku. Mulai sekarang aku akan menjagamu.' bisik Woohyun dalam hati.

End of Sungjong pov

* * *

Sesuai keinginan adiknya, malam itu Woohyun membantu Sungjong bersiap-siap menghadiri pernikahan Myungsoo dan Sungyeol. Woohyun memilihkan setelan jas yang bagus untuk Sungjong, dan membantunya menata rambut Sungjong agar terlihat lebih fresh. Wajar saja, sudah seminggu Sungjong merasa tertekan dan stress, membuat mukanya kusut sekali apalagi mengingat tubuh Sungjong belum sepenuhnya vit karena suhu tubuhnya masih agak demam.

"Kau yakin akan pergi kesana Jongie? Tubuhmu masih agak demam loh." tanya Woohyun cemas.

"Tentu! Aku sudah rapi, kau juga kan hyung? Ayo kita berangkat sekarang!" Sungjong pun menarik tangan Woohyun menuju ke mobil.

Woohyun pun hanya pasrah dan mengemudikan mobil nya menuju gereja tempat pernikahan Myungsoo dan Sungyeol.

"Wah padat sekali." gumam Woohyun begitu sampai disana dan melihat banyak sekali mobil dan tempat parkir yang padat.

Sungjong mulai gelisah melihat kakaknya tak kunjung mendapatkan tempat parkir. "Hyung, masih lama kah mencari parkirnya?"

"Kau lihat sendiri kan Jongie? Penuh sekali."

"Ya, tapi kan acaranya sebentar lagi dimulai," kata Sungjong cemas sambil melirik jam tangannya.

Woohyun menghela nafas melihat tingkah adiknya. "Yasudah, kau masuk duluan saja. Nanti kususul,"

"Benar tak apa hyung?"

"Ya. Sana gih masuk duluan. Biar mobil ini aku yang urus, oke."

Sungjong pun tersenyum lalu mecium pipi Woohyun sekilas sebelum meninggalkan mobil "Thanks hyung!"

Woohyun hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menganggukan kepala pada adiknya. "Haahh…sejujurnya aku tak rela adikku datang ke pernikahan si brengsek itu." umpat Woohyun dalam hati.

Sungjong pov

Aku pun langsung melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam gereja itu. Gereja dimana seharusnya menjadi tempat pernikahanku dengan Myungsoo hari ini, tepat di hari ulang tahunku. Bahkan dulu Myungsoo lah yang mengatur pernikahan kami dilangsungkan tanggal 3 September karena katanya ia ingin memberikan kado terindah untukku. Namun…..sayangnya tanggal 3 September menjadi hari bahagia untuk Sungyeol dan Myungsoo, bukan untukku.

Aku pun mempercepat langkahku dan memasuki aula di gereja itu. Ramai sekali, sudah banyak tamu undangan yang datang. Aku memutuskan untuk berada di posisi paling belakang, lagipula bagian depan dan tengah sudah dipenuhi oleh para tamu.

Dari tempatku, dapat ku lihat Myungsoo sudah berada di depan, tak jauh dari pastur, berdiri tegap menunggu kedatangan Sungyeol. Sangat tampan. Aku baru menyadari semua atribut pernikahan ini masih lah sama seperti yang seharusnya digunakan pada pernikahanku. Yang berubah adalah calon mempelainya, dan undangannya…..Myungsoo menyetak ulang undangan yang baru, dan hanya mengganti namaku dengan Sungyeol tanpa mengganti waktu dan tempatnya. Benar-benar hanya mengganti calon istri nya.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan kepalaku mulai berat. Astaga, kenapa lagi denganku? Aku pun berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakit itu. Kulirik jam tanganku, ah seharusnya acara ini sudah dimulai dari lima belas menit yang lalu, tapi kenapa sampai sekarang Sungyeol tak kunjung datang juga?

Kuarahkan pandanganku ke depan. Myungsoo sudah mulai terlihat cemas, ia juga berkali-kali melirik jam tangannya, lalu menengok kearah pintu berharap dapat menemukan sosok Sungyeol disana. Para tamu undangan pun mulai ribut karena calon mempelai tak kunjung datang.

Aissh, kurasakan tubuhku mulai memanas. Ya, Woohyun hyung benar. Demamku belum sembuh dan sekarang kepalaku semakin berat. Aku pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari aula itu dahulu untuk mencari udara segar, siapa tahu dapat mengurangi sakit kepalaku.

Untunglah ditaman gereja cukup sepi. Aku merasa sedikit lebih baik, kurasa aku pusing karena didalam aula terlalu banyak orang. Cuaca malam mini juga cukup cerah. Sesekali angin bertiup, aku pun memutuskan duduk sebentar di kursi taman.

Aku duduk sendiri. Perlahan, aku mulai merenungi semua yang terjadi. Memflashback dari awal pertemuan ku, Myungsoo dan Sungyeol, hingga menjadi seperti sekarang. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya hatiku sakit sekali. Hancur. Benar-benar hancur. Siapa yang menyangka sih, sahabatku, malah akan menikah dengan tunanganku sendiri? Ditambah lagi, tunanganku – orang yang paling kucintai itu membatalkan rencana pernikahan kami tepat seminggu sebelum pernikahan itu digelar. Dan parahnya, tunanganku dan sahabatku akan menikah dihari ulang tahunku, hari dimana seharusnya merangkap sebagai hari pernikahanku juga.

Apakah ini takdir? Kalau begitu apa rencana tuhan dibalik ini semua? Aku benar-benar sakit, baik fisik maupun psikis. Aku merelakan mereka berdua menikah karena aku terlanjur jatuh cinta pada Myungsoo. Dan kupikir, lebih baik aku melihatnya bahagia dengan orang yang dipilihnya sendiri, bukan denganku, daripada Myungsoo tetap bersamaku namun itu semua hanya karena terpaksa dan membuat Myungsoo tidak bahagia.

Aku menghadiri pernikahan ini juga, karena aku ingin melihat orang yang kucintai berbahagia. Yah walaupun di satu sisi itu sangat menyakitkan karena ia akan menikah dengan sahatku sendiri, namun…ah sudahlah. Pokoknya hari ini aku datang kesini dengan tulus, ingin memberikan mereka ucapan selamat secara langsung dan menghadiri moment terpenting dalam hidup mereka. Walaupun jujur ini sakit sekali.

Kalau ditanya bagaimana perasaanku dengan Myungsoo, jujur saja aku masih mencintainya. Aku tidak membencinya karena ia membatalkan pernikahan kami – lebih tepatnya tidak bisa. Aku sendiri tak tahu mengapa, tapi kurasa….aku terlalu mencintainya bahkan untuk membencinya pun aku tidak bisa.

Bagaimana dengan Sungyeol? Ah….aku tak tahu. Disatu sisi aku benci padanya karena berhasil merebut Myungsoo dariku tapi disatu sisi yang lain…..mungkin Sungyeol tidak sepenuhnya salah bukan? Ah aku tak tahu. Aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku padanya, yah walau kuakui hubunganku jadi canggung sekali dengannya, berbeda dengan dulu dimana kami berdua sangat akrab. Tapi sebisa mungkin, kubuang rasa benci itu jauh-jauh dan berusaha untuk kembali seperti biasa.

Aku pun tersadar dari pikiranku, ah duduk diam seperti ini membuatku memikirkan hal itu. Tidak boleh seperti ini Jongie! Aku pun menghela nafas panjang. Kulirik jam tanganku. Astaga….sudah hampir telat setengah jam, kemana Sungyeol?

Semenit kemudian kulihat sebuah limousine berhenti tepat diseberang gereja ini. Ah, kuyakin itu mobil yang membawa Sungyeol, karena mobil itu dihiasi bunga disekitarnya. Tuh kan, tebakanku benar. Sungyeol keluar dari mobil itu, mengenakan pakaian pengantin. Kutatap dia dari posisiku sekarang, jujur dia manis sekali. Wajar saja kalau Myungsoo menyukainya….Sungyeol terlalu manis, bahkan akupun kalah darinya.

Pakaian itu….ah harusnya akulah yang mengenakan pakaian pengantin itu sekarang….aku pun buru-buru menggelengkan kepalaku. Ah tidak, kau tidak boleh cemburu seperti itu Jongie! Kau harus kuat!

Kulihat Sungyeol hendak menyebrang jalan. Aku pun berdiri dari dudukku dan berjalan perlahan menuju pagar gereja, hendak melihat dia dari dekat. Wajah Sungyeol terlihat sangat gugup. Ia pun tak mendengarkan panggilan orang tuanya yang baru turun dari mobil dibelakang limousine itu, dan langsung saja menyebrang tanpa melihat kanan kiri dulu.

Tapi…..HEY! Ada truk besar dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju dari arah kanan dan truk itu akan menabrak Sungyeol! Aku yang melihat truk itu pun langsung lari menuju tempat Sungyeol, ditengah jalan yang tak menyadari ada truk besar yang akan menabrak dirinya. Dengan cepat kudorong tubuh Sungyeol hingga ia jatuh tersungkur dan… oo…malang bagiku karena begitu aku menoleh, truk itu hanya tinggal 1 cm dari tubuhku dan aku tak sempat menyelamatkan diri….. dan.. BRAK! truk itu pun sukses menabrak tubuhku, dan semuanya gelap….

End of Sungjong pov

Woohyun pov

Aku berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju pintu masuk gereja itu. Akhirnya, setelah memutar-mutar di tempat parkir selama setengah jam, aku berhasil memarkirkan mobilku. Aku cemas dengan Sungjong. Bagaimana tidak? Adikku itu kan sedang sakit, bahkan tadi wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya demam, bagaimana aku tidak cemas coba? Aku pun memutuskan menelepon ke ponselnya karena disana terlalu banyak orang dan susah menemukan adikku diantara orang-orang itu.

Baru saja hendak menekan nomor ponsel Sungjong, aku melihat keramaian di jalan raya, tepat di depan gereja yang kutuju. Ada apakah itu? Karena penasaran aku pun menghampiri kerumunan manusia itu.

"Maaf, ada apa ya?" tanyaku pada seorang yeoja yang berada paling luar dari kerumuan itu.

"Ah, ada kecelakaan. Seorang namja tertabrak truk besar tadi, kasihan sekali. Menurut saksi yang melihat, namja itu hendak menyelamatkan calon pengantin yang akan menikah di gereja itu. Calon pengantin itu menyebrang tanpa melihat sekelilingnya dan namja itu melihatnya, dengan segera namja itu mendorong si calon pengantin, namun naas namja itulah yang tertabrak." jelas yeoja itu.

"Ah…begitu. Gomawo." kataku pada yeoja itu yang dibalas anggukan kecil.

Aku penasaran dengan namja yang tertabrak itu. Maka kuputuskan untuk menyeruak ke tengah-tengah kerumunan, "Permisi…saya mau lihat."

Dan apa yang kulihat…? "LEE SUNGJONG!"

End of Woohyun pov

-to be continue-

thx for reading, leave a review please? :)

* * *

balesan review chapter 2 :

1.) Mira : Nggak kokk, ini terakhir myungyeol momentnya, authornya ga tega ngebiarin myungsoo lama-lama sama sungyeol haha. iya ini udh di update kok, makanya baca terus yaa

2.) ajib4ff : udh buka puasa kok, silahkan gebukin myungsoo nya! hehehe. cheonmaneyo, makasih yaa, ketemu lagi di chapter berikutnya,oke?

3.) neshiapark : ini udah dilanjut yaa, wah kalo itu baca sendiri yaa masa authornya kasih tau skrg kan ga seru hehehe

4.) blacklemon : kayaknya sih iya tuh, hahaha. iya sungjong sabar kok yah *pukpuk sungjong*

5.) Guest : i hate myungsoo too cause his face is really perfect! -_-

6.) liah chan : ihihi maaf deh ya ngebikin sungjongnya tertindas (?) review lagi yaa


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note : Terima kasih ya buat semua yang udah ninggalin review/fav/follow buat ff ini dan ff myungjong author yg satu lagi, juga buat yang udah baca juga makasih ya tp bisa kali tinggalin review juga hehe. Buat yang blm baca ff myungjong author yg satu lg silahkan klik s/9558495/1/Mianhae-Nae-Chagi dan jangan lupa reviewnya ya ^^. oke deh skrg selamat membaca chapter 4 nya! :)**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

-Tokyo,Japan. 2 years later-

Myungsoo pov

Kulangkahkan kaki ku di trotoar menuju sebuah rumah sakit yang tak jauh dari apartemenku. Aku memang tidak sakit, aku kesana hanya untuk check up, untuk keperluan kantor baruku. Ah ya, sekarang aku sedang ditugaskan di Tokyo, Jepang. Disini, aku hidup sama seperti ketika di Seoul, di apartemen pribadiku. Aku baru saja sampai di Jepang 2 hari yang lalu. Dan selama 2 hari itulah aku belum mulai bekerja karena aku harus mengurus apartemen baruku, lalu surat-surat penting dan berkas-berkas yang berhubungan dengan kepindahanku dari Korea ke Jepang. Dan seperti hari ini, aku hendak mengurus surat kesehatanku.

Untunglah rumah sakit ini tidak begitu ramai. Sesampainya disana, aku mendaftarkan diri dan langsung diperiksa oleh dokter. Setelah itu, aku pun duduk di ruang tunggu untuk menunggu hasil pemeriksaan kesehatanku.

Kukeluarkan ipod dari saku celanaku dan kupasang earphone di kedua telingaku. aku mulai mendengarkan lagu yang terputar dari ipodku sembari menunggu. Sambil mendengarkan lagu, ku arahkan pandanganku ke sekeliling ruang tunggu rumah sakit ini. Tatapan ku berhenti di sesosok namja yang sedang duduk di kursi tak jauh dariku.

Aku menatap namja itu lekat-lekat. Ah, entah mengapa rasanya aku seperrti mengenal namja itu. Tapi siapa? Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena namja itu duduk membelakangiku.

Aku masih menatap nya hingga ada seorang namja lainnya yang memakai jas dokter datang menghampirinya. Dokter itu menepuk pundak si namja yang sedang duduk itu dari samping, dan sukses membuat si namja menoleh kearah dokter itu. Dan ketika kulihat namja itu menoleh…..eh..? Itu kan….Sungjong?!

Aku terkejut tak percaya ketika melihat wajah namja yang kuperhatikan itu. Walaupun aku hanya melihat wajahnya dari samping, tapi aku yakin sekali itu benar-benar Sungjong. Aku pun langsung berdiri dan hendak menghampiri Sungjong yang sedang mendengarkan ucapan si dokter, namun sayangnya seorang suster memanggilku.

"Tuan Kim, hasil pemeriksaan anda sudah selesai,"

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan seorang suster menyerahkan sebuah map padaku. "Ah ya, terima kasih."

"Silahkan urus administrasi nya disebelah sana, tuan." kata suster sambil menunjukkan arah kasir padaku. Aku pun hanya mengangguk dan buru-buru menuju kasir.

Setelah selesai megurus administrasi, aku buru-buru kembali ke ruang tunggu tadi, berharap masih melihat sosok Sungjong disana. Namun sayangnya, namja yang kucari itu tidak ada – dia sudah tidak ada di ruang tunggu itu lagi. Aku pun menelengos kesal, ku hampiri tempat duduk yang diduduki oleh Sungjong dan duduk disana. Eh, tapi…apa ini..?

Aku memungut benda yang ada dilantai, tepat dibawah kursi yang tadi diduduki oleh Sungjong. Dompet?

Kubuka dompet itu dan…benar saja. Tepat sesuai dugaanku. Namja itu adalah Sungjong dan dompet yang kupegang ini adalah miliknya karena didalamnya terdapat kartu tanda pengenal atas namanya.

Karena tak berhasil menemukan Sungjong, aku pun memutuskan untuk pulang dan membawa dompet itu.

* * *

-Apartemen Myungsoo-

Kubuka pintu kamarku dan kurebahkan diriku diatas kasur. Pikiranku masih terbayang-bayang dengan apa yang kulihat tadi. Sungjong? Di Jepang? Hey, kenapa bisa kebetulan seperti ini? Kenapa aku bisa bertemu dengannya di Jepang juga? Mungkin kalau aku bertemu dengannya di Seoul, aku tak akan seaneh ini, tapi…masa sampai ketemu di Jepang sih?

Ini adalah kali pertamaku melihatnya lagi setelah dua tahun yang lalu. Terakhir aku melihatnya adalah ketika di café, dimana aku membatalkan pernikahanku dengannya. Lalu setelah itu, aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi dan hingga akhirnya kami lost contact.

Jujur, ketika melihatnya….entah mengapa aku merasa ada yang aneh pada diriku. Entah mengapa aku merasa senang sekali bisa melihatnya lagi dan…..jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Mmm….apakah ini artinya aku masih memiliki rasa padanya…?

Ah ya! Aku pun ingat dengan dompet yang kutemukan tadi. Segera saja kukeluarkan dompet itu dari saku jaketku dan kubuka isinya. Oh ya, semenjak saat itu, kami tak pernah lagi berhubungan. Sungjong sama sekali tidak meneleponku, dan aku pun sempat beberapa kali mencoba menghubungi nomornya tapi tidak bisa. Kuambil kartu tanda pengenal milik Sungjong, siapa tahu terdapat nomor handphone nya.

Dan benar saja! Di kartu pengenal itu ada nomor ponsel Sungjong dan alamatnya. Benar kan, dia mengganti nomor ponselnya. Eh tapi…loh, alamatnya kenapa berbeda? Kuteliti alamat itu baik-baik, astaga! Ini alamat di Tokyo, bukan Seoul! Jangan-jangan Sungjong pindah ke Jepang? Kenapa? Kalau aku kan sudah jelas, aku pindah ke Jepang karena sedang bertugas di kantorku yang buka cabang di Jepang. Kalau Sungjong?

Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di kepalaku. Akhirnya aku pun memutuskan untuk mengirimi sms ke nomor ponsel Sungjong.

'**Aku menemukan dompetmu di rumah sakit. Bisakah kita bertemu? Aku ingin mengembalikan dompetmu.' **

Tak lama kemudian ponselku bergetar, ada pesan masuk balasan dari Sungjong.

'**Benarkah? Baiklah, terima kasih ya sudah menemukan dompetku! Ketemuan dimana?'**

Aku pun tersenyum senang membaca sms nya. Maka kubalas lagi,

'**Besok pagi di garden cafe ditaman kota, pukul 9, bagaimana?'**

Sungjong pun membalas lagi,

'**Mmm….baiklah! Besok pagi ya. Terima kasih sudah berbaik hati mengembalikan dompetku.'**

Senyuman di wajahku pun makin mengembang. Akhirnya, aku dapat bertemu dengan Sungjong lagi! Ah, kurasa benar….aku masih menyukainya. Kira-kira, bagaimana ya reaksi Sungjong jika bertemu denganku? Aku tersenyum makin lebar, ah beruntungnya aku dapat bertemu lagi dengannya, kuharap ia mau memaafkanku.

Aku terus memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi besok sambil tersenyum-senyum seperti orang gila, hingga akhirnya aku tertidur pulas.

End of Myungsoo pov

* * *

Keesokan paginya

Myungsoo membuka matanya ketika menyadari sinar matahari mulai masuk menerobos tirai jendela kamarnya. Di gosok-gosoknya matanya yang masih mengantuk, lalu melirik jam digital yang berada diatas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Pukul 08.30 AM? EH! Dia kan punya janji dengan Sungjong jam 9! Maka dengan panik Myungsoo buru-buru bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Seusai mandi dengan terburu-buru, Myungsoo langsung berpakaian dan meraih kunci mobilnya. Dengan cepat dikemudikannya mobilnya menuju taman kota.

Myungsoo melirik jam di dashboard mobilnya. Pukul 09.10 AM. Aissh, dia sudah terlambat sepuluh menit! Maka ia pun memutuskan untuk menelepon Sungjong, memberi tahunya bahwa ia akan sedikit terlambat.

Tuuuuttt…tuuutt….

Terdengar nada sambung, tapi belum sempat telepon itu diangkat, sambungannya langsung terputus.

Loh? Kok di putus sambungannya? pikir Myungsoo dalam hati. Ia sudah bersiap hendak menelepon Sungjong lagi, namun keburu ada satu pesan masuk. Di bukanya sms itu. Dari Sungjong.

'**Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengangkat teleponmu. Sms saja ya. Ada apa?'**

Myungsoo sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, namun ia buru-buru menggeleng dan membalas sms Sungjong.

'**Ya, Tak apa. Aku hanya ingin bilang, aku akan sedikit terlambat. Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah dekat kok. Kamu sudah sampai?'**

Semenit kemudian balasan dari Sungjong pun datang,

'**Ya, Aku sudah sampai. Tak apa kok.'**

Kini Myungsoo sudah sampai di taman yang dimaksud. Ia pun segera turun dari mobilnya dan membalas lagi, **'Aku sudah sampai di taman, kau di garden café nya?'**

'**Ya, aku sudah di garden café nya. Oh ya, aku menggunakan kaos warna baby blue dan jeans putih.'**

Myungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil membaca sms dari Sungjong. Ya, dia memang tidak memberitahukan siapa dirinya pada Sungjong. Sengaja, biar saja nanti mereka bertemu sendiri.

Sesampainya di garden café, Myungsoo pun mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh meja-meja di tempat itu. Dan….ya. Ia melihat sesosok namja manis berambut coklat gelap menggunakan kaos warna baby blue dan jeans putih di salah satu meja, di sudut cafe yang sepi. Namja itu sedang mengutak atik ponselnya. Myungsoo tersenyum melihat sosok yang dicarinya, lalu langsung menghampiri namja itu.

"Annyeong." sapa Myungsoo sambil tersenyum.

Namja itu – Sungjong - tersenyum, ia langsung mendongak kearah asal suara, dan begitu melihat Myungsoo berdiri di hadapannya….matanya langsung terbelalak kaget dan senyum dibibirnya perlahan memudar.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Myungsoo sambil menunjuk kursi dihadapan Sungjong.

Sungjong yang masih terkejut hanya menatap Myungsoo dengan pandangan aneh, tanpa sedikitpun menjawab pertanyaan Myungsoo.

"Diam berarti boleh." kata Myungsoo sambil tersenyum lebar. Tanpa ragu-ragu ia menarik kursi di hadapan Sungjong dan duduk disana.

"Maaf ya, aku terlambat. Sudah pesan?"

Lagi-lagi Sungjong hanya terdiam. Ia masih tetap menatap Myungsoo lekat-lekat dengan pandangan aneh, namun Myungsoo mengabaikan pandangan itu dan malah sibuk membolak balik buku menu.

"Ah aku mau pesan ah, pelayan!" seru Myungsoo sambil mengangkat tangannya, lalu datanglah seorang pelayan ke meja mereka.

"Ya, anda mau pesan apa tuan?"

"Aku satu baked potato with sausage and egg, lalu minumnya lemon tea. Kau pesan apa Jongie?" kata Myungsoo sambil menatap Sungjong, ia pun mulai memberanikan diri memanggil Sungjong dengan nama panggilan 'Jongie' seperti yang sering mereka lakukan ketika keduanya masih berstatus pacaran.

Sungjong mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar Myungsoo memanggilnya dengan nama Jongie, seakan-akan tidak suka. Namun Myungsoo mengabaikannya dan malah menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Sungjong pun menghela nafas, lalu memberi isyarat pada pelayan itu agar mendekat ke arahnya. Ia pun menujuk salah satu nama makanan di buku menu dan mengacungkan satu jarinya, lalu menunjuk satu nama minuman dan mengacungkan kembali satu jarinya.

"Ooh,satu roti bakar coklat keju dan satu strawberry milk, benar?"

Sungjong mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan sang pelayan.

"Baiklah. Ditunggu sebentar ya."

Lagi-lagi Sungjong mengangguk, kali ini diikuti senyuman tipis pada si pelayan.

Sedangkan Myungsoo, ia melotot tak percaya menatap Sungjong.

"Jongie, bicaralah."

Sungjong menatap Myungsoo tajam namun tak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali.

"Jongie! Tidak lucu! Bicara sekarang, kau dengarkan?!" bentak Myungsoo.

Lagi-lagi Sungjong terdiam. Ia masih menatap Myungsoo tajam, mengabaikan bentakan Myungsoo.

"Jongie….kumohon, bicaralah…katakan padaku bahwa kau tidak benar-benar bisu, ya kan…?" kata Myungsoo mulai putus asa. Sedangkan Sungjong, kali ini ia mengubah caranya menatap Myungsoo. Tatapannya kali ini lebih lunak, ia pun tersenyum miris mendengar perkataan Myungsoo.

Sungjong pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai mengetik sesuatu, lalu menyerahkannya pada Myungsoo.

"_**Sudah kubilang kan? Maaf. Aku tak bisa mengangkat teleponmu. Dan maaf juga, karena aku tidak bisa berbicara denganmu, dan dengan semua orang lagi sekarang."**_

Myungsoo terbelalak kaget membaca tulisan di ponsel Sungjong. Ah, jadi dugaannya tadi benar. Ia mulai menyadari ada yang janggal dari sms Sungjong yang mengatakan tidak bisa mengangkat teleponnya. Dan dugaannya makin kuat begitu melihat Sungjong memesan makanan menggunakan isyarat. Benar, bahwa…Lee Sungjong sekarang benar-benar bisu.

Myungsoo mengembalikan ponsel Sungjong dan menatap Sungjong dengan pandangan sedih, "Kamu…benar-benar bisu, Jongie?"

Sungjong terdiam sebentar, lalu mengangguk.

"Kenapa..? Bagaimana bisa?"

Lagi-lagi Sungjong menatap Myungsoo dalam diam. Lalu ia kembali mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya dan menyerahkannya pada Myungsoo.

"_**Itu tidak penting. Jadi, kau yang menemukan dompetku?"**_

Myungsoo mengangguk. Sungjong kembali meraih ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu lagi.

"_**Kalau begitu, cepat kembalikan dompetku."**_

Myungsoo membaca tulisan tersebut dan mengambil dompet Sungjong dari saku jensnya dan menyodorkannya. Sungjong pun mengambil dompetnya, lalu kembali mengetik _**"terima kasih"**_

Myungsoo hendak membuka mulut untuk memulai pembicaraan, namun ucapannya tertunda karena disaat itu datanglah pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

"Permisi, ini pesanan anda."

Seusai pelayan itu pergi, Myungsoo pun kembali memulai pembicaraan.

"Mmm…Jongie, aku….aku ingin minta maaf,"

Sungjong menghentikan aktivitas makannya lalu menatap Myungsoo, seakan bertanya _**'untuk apa?'**_

"Untuk semuanya. Maaf karena dua tahun yang lalu aku membatalkan pernikahan kita."

Sungjong yang mendengarnya hanya menggedikkan bahunya tak peduli dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Aku tidak jadi menikah dengan Sungyeol," cetus Myungsoo tiba-tiba.

Sungjong terbelalak kaget dan langsung menatap Myungsoo lekat-lekat.

"Kami….kami tidak jadi menikah." Myungsoo memutuskan kalimatnya, berhenti sejenak seakan berpikir hendak berkata apalagi.

"Pada hari itu….3 September, hari dimana seharusnya kami menikah, dibatalkan karena Sungyeol pingsan. Ia nyaris tertabrak mobil dan itu membuatnya shock. Untunglah ia tidak terluka, namun menurut saksi mata yang melihat kejadian itu, ada seorang namja yang meyelamatkan Sungyeol, tapi akibatnya namja itulah yang tertabrak."

Sungjong tersenyum getir mendengar perkataan Myungsoo. Ia yakin sekali, Myungsoo tidak mengetahui namja yang menyelamatkan Sungyeol itu. Ya, namja itu adalah dia. Dan akibat kejadian itulah hidupnya menjadi berubah.

"Tidak ada kabar mengenai namja yang menyelamatkan Sungyeol itu. Sungyeol sendiri bahkan tidak tahu siapa penolongnya. Kata orang-orang, namja itu segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit oleh kakaknya."

Ya, Myungsoo sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa, pikir Sungjong. Ia hanya terdiam, mendengarkan kembali cerita Myungsoo.

"Lalu….setelah Sungyeol pulih dari shock nya, beberapa bulan kemudian, kami memutuskan untuk kembali menikah. Namun sayangnya, pernikahan kami gagal _lagi_."

Myungsoo terdiam sebentar lalu melanjutkan ceritanya, "Itu karena…ternyata Sungyeol mengkhianatiku."

Sungjong membulatkan matanya, terkejut mendengar perkataan Myungsoo. dari ekspresi wajahnya, dia meminta Myungsoo untuk menjelaskan alasannya.

"3 hari sebelum pernikahan kami, aku pergi ke sebuah restaurant untuk makan malam. Sendirian, karena Sungyeol tidak bisa menemaniku karena katanya dia masih ada urusan di kantor. Namun, begitu aku sampai di restaurant itu….kulihat Sungyeol sedang bersama namja lain. Mereka makan malam berdua. Aku benar-benar kaget melihatnya. Dia bilang dia sedang dikantornya tapi nyatanya? Dia malah pergi berdua dengan namja lain." kata Myungsoo dengan wajah sedih.

"Aku memutuskan menghampiri mereka dan menanyakan hubungan mereka. Dan namja itu bilang dia adalah pacar Sungyeol. Saat itu juga aku langsung marah dan memutuskan untuk membatalkan pernikahanku dengannya."

Sungjong melemparkan tatapan kasihan pada Myungsoo. Namun ia tetap diam, tidak memberikan respon apapun.

"Dan sekarang, aku mau minta maaf padamu. Aku menyesal menyia-nyiakanmu, bisakah kita ulang semuanya dari awal?" kini Myungsoo menatap langsung kedua bola mata Sungjong lalu meraih kedua tangan Sungjong dan menggenggamnya.

"Kumohon, Jongie…."

Sungjong terkejut dengan tindakan Myungsoo. Ia menatap Myungsoo tajam, lalu menarik kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa, Jongie? Aku tahu aku benar-benar menyakitimu, tapi aku sadar, ternyata aku mencintaimu. Dan….aku menyesal telah melukaimu. Maafkan aku, Jongie." Myungsoo kembali menggenggam tangan Sungjong.

Sungjong mulai gelisah. Ditariknya kedua tangannya namun Myungsoo malah semakin erat menggenggamnya. Kedua bola matanya pun memutar gelisah, lalu tiba-tiba dilihatnya dua orang namja yang dikenalnya, memasuki area garden café ini dan kini tak jauh darinya.

Sungjong tersentak kaget, berharap agar kedua namja itu tidak melihatnya tapi….oo….salah satu namja itu melihat ke arahnya dan terkejut melihat dirinya.

"Jongie! Kau disini..? Sama siapa?"

Namja itu pun menghampiri meja Sungjong dan Myungsoo diikuti oleh temannya.

Myungsoo menoleh begitu mendengar nama Sungjong dipanggil. Dan kini ia dapat melihat namja yang menghampiri mereka berdua. "Woohyun hyung?" ucapnya kaget.

Namja yang dipanggil Woohyun itu pun menatap Myungsoo lekat-lekat, sedetik kemudian ekspresinya berubah menjadi marah dan membentak Myungsoo.

"KAU! BRENGSEK, MAU APA KAU DISINI, HAH?!"

Myungsoo terkejut mendengar bentakan Woohyun. Sungjong pun buru-buru menarik tangannya dari genggaman Myungsoo, lalu menatap kakaknya itu dengan panik.

"MASIH BERANI MENDEKATI ADIKKU, EH? DASAR TIDAK TAHU DIRI!"

Woohyun berteriak emosi lalu mengepalkan tangannya, bersiap hendak melayangkan tinjunya kearah Myungsoo.

Sungjong pun mulai menangis melihat kakaknya yang kini emosi. Dengan segera ditariknya ujung kemeja Woohyun, hendak mencegah kakaknya itu.

Untunglah namja lainnya, yang tadi datang bersama Woohyun langsung melerai Woohyun yang hendak memukuli Myungsoo.

"Woohyun! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Ini tempat umum! Lihat! Kau bahkan membuat Sungjong menangis dengan perbuatanmu ini!"

Woohyun pun menurunkan tangannya dan membatalkan niatnya yang hendak memukul Myungsoo. Namun matanya masih tetap melempar tatapan marah.

Sungjong menangis dalam diam. Ia sesegukkan, dengan segera Woohyun pun menoleh kearah Sungjong dan langsung memeluk adiknya itu. "Jongie, mianhae membuatmu takut. Lebih baik kau sekarang pulang."

Sungjong masih menangis. Dia menggeleng, seakan-akan takut jika ia pulang, Woohyun akan menghajar Myungsoo habis-habisan.

Woohyun mengabaikan gelengan adiknya. Ia pun menoleh kearah temannya, "Hoya, bawa Jongie pulang sekarang."

Namja yang dipanggil Hoya itu pun mendekati Sungjong dan berdiri di belakang kursinya. "Jangan berbuat macam-macam, Woohyun." pintanya tegas sambil mengedikkan kepalanya kearah Myungsoo.

Woohyun menghela nafas, berusaha mengatur emosinya. Lalu ia pun mengangguk,

"Ya. Akan kuusahakan. Pokoknya sekarang bawa Sungjong pulang, biar aku yang mengurus si brengsek satu ini."

Hoya menepuk pundak Woohyun, "Baiklah. Kabari aku lagi nanti, ya?"

Woohyun menangguk.

Hoya menundukkan tubuhnya disebelah Sungjong, menyamakan tinggi nya dengan Sungjong yang duduk dikursinya. "Kita pulang sekarang, oke?"

Sungjong langsung menggeleng cepat. Dia menolak ajakan Hoya dan berusaha memberontak, tentu saja tanpa suara karena sekarang ia bisu.

Hoya mengabaikan penolakan Sungjong. Ia menghapus air mata Sungjong dari kedua pipinya dengan lembut, lalu tersenyum kecil. Hoya berjalan kearah belakang kursi Sungjong, lalu melakukan hal yang berhasil membuat Myungsoo melotot kaget melihatnya.

Sungjong…..dia memakai kursi roda?!

-to be continue-

terimakasih sudah membaca, tinggalin reviewnya yaa :3

* * *

balesan review chapter 3 :

1.) Mira : Nih yang ditunggu2 udh dateng kan...walaupun msh dikit sih hehe tenang aja nanti Hoya nya bakal muncul lg kok, makanya baca next chapter nya yaa hehe.

2.) Ara : nggak apa-apa kok, ditunggu review nya lagi yaa.

3.) neshiaaa96 : nih nih udh di update yaa maaf menunggu lama hehe.

4.) ajib4ff : terima kasih! iya nih, maf yaa sungjong nya dibikin menderita dulu di cerita ini ._.

5.) NavyDilla : iyaa gak papa kok, skrg review lg ya hehe. iyaa nanti digilir deh ya gantian myungsoo nya yang disiksa...wkwk.

6.) blacklemon : sudah dilanjut nih, baca + review lg yaa. mungkin saat itu myungsoo sedang khilaf ngirim undangannya (?)

7.) Vyvie Pearlaqua : iya sama2, nih udh dilanjut yaa. ada dong, tuh udh muncul dikit tuh yg nolongin sungjong nya hehe. sipp tenang aja authornya jg myungjong shipper yg ga suka myungyeol couple kok ;;)

8.) myungjongLove : makasih yaa, ini udh dilanjut kok review lagi ya :)


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note : Hai readers! Authornya balik lagi nih dengan chapter 5, mumpung lg niat ngeupdate nih hehe. Makasih yaa buat readers/reviewers/followers/fav chapter sebelumnya, abs baca chapter ini tinggalin review lagi yaa supaya authornya niat ngupdate terus ;) oke deh happy reading, maafin yaa kalo ceritanya ga jelas ^^

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Hoya mendorong pelan kursi roda yang digunakan Sungjong keluar dari area garden café itu. Ia mengabaikan Sungjong yang memberontak, tidak ingin dibawa pulang sekarang.

Myungsoo menatap keduanya hingga mereka hilang dari pandangan. Sungjong…..dia menggunakan kursi roda, itu artinya…..dia…. lumpuh…?

Woohyun melirik kearah Myungsoo yang masih menatap kepergian Sungjong dan Hoya.

"Huh, kenapa kau? Kaget?"

Myungsoo buru-buru menoleh kearah Woohyun yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"Di….dia…..Sungjong…."

"Ya. Sungjong lumpuh. Dan bisu. Kenapa? Baru tahu? Puas kau sekarang, hah?" potong Woohyun cepat.

"A….aku…..aku tidak tahu kalau dia….."

"Apa sih yang kau tahu, hah?! Yang kau tahu kau hanya mementingkan perasaanmu dan juga si brengsek Sungyeol itu, tanpa memikirkan adikku sedikitpun."

"Hyung, aku…..aku benar-benar tidak tahu…..kenapa….kenapa dia menjadi seperti itu?" tanya Myungsoo masih dalam keterkejutannya.

"Cih. Kau ini. Ikut aku sekarang." bentak Woohyun sambil menarik kerah baju Myungsoo dengan kasar.

Myungsoo buru-buru berdiri dan menyempatkan diri meletakkan beberapa lembar uang dimeja lalu langsung mengikuti Woohyun.

Woohyun menyeret Myungsoo keluar dari area garden café dan menuju sudut taman yang sepi. Dihempaskannya Myungsoo dengan kasar hingga Myungsoo jatuh terduduk di rumput.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin memberikan ini dulu padamu."

BUG!

Woohyun pun tanpa ragu-ragu melayangkan tinjunya kearah Myungsoo. Myungsoo meringis kesakitan,sambil memegangi perutnya yang ditinju Woohyun.

"Bangun." titah Woohyun tajam.

Myungsoo pun berdiri sambil terhuyung dan lalu duduk di kursi taman.

Woohyun menatap Myungsoo tajam. Dia berdiri di hadapan Myungsoo yang tengah duduk.

"Kau. Kenapa kau bisa ada disini, hah?!" bentak Woohyun.

"Aku…aku kesini karena ditugaskan di kantor cabang di Tokyo." jawab Myungsoo pelan.

Woohyun mendengus kesal.

"Cih! Kenapa kau ada disini sih?! Sudah jauh-jauh kubawa Sungjong pindah dari Seoul ke Tokyo agar melupakan masa lalu nya, sekarang, kenapa bisa kalian bertemu lagi?!"

Myungsoo terdiam. Dibiarkannya Woohyun memarahinya habis-habisan. Bagaimana pun juga, dia memang bersalah bukan? Dua tahun lalu menyakiti Sungjong?

"Kau akan menetap disini?"

"Ya."

"Astaga! Jadi sekarang, Sungjong tinggal satu kota lagi denganmu?! God!" Woohyun mengumpat kesal mendengar jawaban Myungsoo.

"Kenapa kau bisa bersama dengan Sungjong tadi, hah?"

"Kemarin…..aku menemukan dompetnya yang terjatuh di rumah sakit. Lalu aku memintanya untuk ketemuan hari ini untuk mengembalikan dompetnya."

Woohyun menghela nafas panjang.

"Lalu, apakah istrimu si brengsek Sungyeol itu juga ada disini?"

"Hyung…aku tidak jadi menikah dengannya."

"MWO?! Kalian tidak jadi menikah?! Bagaimana bisa?!"

Myungsoo tersenyum miris.

"Ya, jadi…..tadinya, tanggal 3 September kami akan menikah, tapi batal, karena…."

"Karena Sungyeol shock, dia hampir tertabrak disaat dia menyebrang jalan hendak menuju gereja, ya kan?" potong Woohyun.

Myungsoo menatap Woohyun kaget, "Hyung, darimana kau tahu…."

"Sungyeol selamat dari tabrakan itu karena ada namja yang menyelamatkannya bukan? Namun sayangnya namja itulah yang malah tertabrak."

Lagi-lagi Woohyun menyela perkataan Myungsoo.

Myungsoo makin terkejut. Ia pun hendak membuka mulut, namun Woohyun sudah keburu berbicara lagi.

"Dan apakah kau tahu, Kim Myungsoo? Namja yang menyelamatkan Sungyeol dan menjadi korban tabrakan itu adalah...Lee Sungjong. Adikku sendiri."

Myungsoo terbelalak kaget mendengar perkataan Woohyun. "Hyung…"

"Dan sekarang, adikku menjadi lumpuh dan bisu."

"Apakah karena…"

"Ya. Dia menjadi seperti itu karena menyelamatkan si brengsek Sungyeol itu, calon istrimu, dan tidak mementingkan keselamatannya sendiri."

"Ta….tapi…."

"Dan kau tahu, mengapa dia melakukan hal itu?"

Myungsoo menggeleng.

"Karena dia ingin melihat kau, orang yang sangat dicintai nya itu berbahagia. Ia ingin melihatmu bahagia menikah dengan Sungyeol, maka ia rela menyelamatkan si brengsek itu dari tabrakan, sampai-sampai dia mengabaikan keselamatannya sendiri. Untunglah nyawa adikku masih tertolong." kata Woohyun sambil tersenyum getir.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu hyung mengenai hal ini…" bisik Myungsoo pelan.

"Tentu saja kau tidak tahu. Malam itu, begitu aku menemukan adikku terkapar ditengah jalan dengan tubuh berlumuran darah, langsung kubawa dia kerumah sakit. Dan kau? Dan orang-orang lain? Cih mereka tidak memperdulikan Jongie – semuanya malah memperhatikan Sungyeol, padahal jelas-jelas yang kenapa-napa itu adikku, sedangkan si brengsek itu selamat tanpa luka sedikitpun."

Myungsoo terdiam. Ia menunduk, menatap tanah dengan perasaan menyesal. Ya, dia menyesali semuanya. Dia menyesal telah menyakiti Sungjong dan menyia-nyiakannya begitu saja.

Woohyun melirik kearah Myungsoo. Dilihatnya namja itu menunduk, menyesal. Woohyun mengusap mukanya lalu duduk disamping Myungsoo.

"Lalu, setelah kularikan ke rumah sakit, Sungjong masuk ICU. Dia dirawat dirumah sakit selama 3 bulan. Dia sempat koma, untungnya dia berhasil melewati masa kritisnya. Namun, Sungjong mengalami depresi berat. Stress yg dialaminya membuatnya tidak bisa bicara lagi. Kata dokter, karena tekanan batin, ada sesuatu didalam diri Sungjong yang membuatnya tidak bisa berbicara. Sedangkan kakinya…..Kakinya lumpuh akibat kecelakaan itu. Menurut dokter, sebenarnya Sungjong bisa kembali normal jika ia menjalani terapi dan mencoba latihan berjalan, namun Sungjong sendiri yang menolaknya. Aku tidak bisa memaksanya, karena dia selalu menolak sambil menangis."

Myungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya lalu menengok kearah Woohyun.

"Jadi, kemungkinan dia untuk kembali normal masih ada?"

"Ya. Tapi pada akhirnya itu kembali pada diri Sungjong sendiri. Jika dia memiliki keinginan sembuh yang kuat, dia pasti bisa sembuh. Tapi sayangnya itu tidak ada didalam diri Sungjong. Dia sudah pasrah dengan semuanya." jawab Woohyun sambil menghela nafas.

"Dan yah, semenjak dia keluar dari rumah sakit, aku memutuskan untuk membawanya bersamaku, pindah ke Jepang. Tak mungkin aku meninggalkan dia sendirian disana, begitu juga sebaliknya – tak mungkin aku meninggalkan Jepang dan pindah kesana. Aku membawanya kesini dengan harapan dia bisa memulai lagi hidupnya dari awal dan melupakan masa lalu nya, tapi…..tanpa kuduga, kau malah pindah juga kesini." tutur Woohyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Nah, sejak saat itu aku tidak tahu lagi denganmu. Bagaimana dengan si brengsek itu?"

Myungsoo menelan ludah.

"Di…dia….yah….seperti katamu, hyung. Pernikahanku dengan Sungyeol pada tanggal 3 September itu batal. Lalu…beberapa bulan sesudah itu, kami memutuskan untuk melaksanakan pernikahan kami yang tertunda. Tapi….3 hari sebelum pernikahan itu digelar, aku menangkap basah Sungyeol makan malam dengan namja lain. Dia selingkuh. Dan pada akhirnya…pernikahan kami pun benar-benar batal dan aku tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi."

Woohyun tersenyum mengejek. "Sekarang kau tau kan bagaimana rasanya dikecewakan oleh orang yang kau cintai?"

"Aku….aku salah. Aku jahat. Dan aku menyesal. Kurasa aku tidak mencintai Sungyeol – hanya menyukainya, dan aku menyesal karena lebih memilih dia daripada Jongie." kata Myungsoo pelan.

"Hyung, aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku minta maaf, bisakah kau memaafkanku?" pinta Myungsoo penuh harap.

Woohyun menoleh.

"Jangan minta maaf padaku. Minta maaf pada adikku – dialah yang paling sakit."

Myungsoo terdiam.

"Jadi kemungkinan Sungjong untuk kembali normal itu adakan hyung? Aku ingin menebus kesalahanku, aku ingin membantunya untuk sembuh kembali. Aku ingin menjaganya, melindunginya. Bolehkah….bolehkah aku mengulang lagi semuanya dari awal, hyung? Aku…aku masih mencintai Sungjong…."

Woohyun tersentak mendengar kalimat Myungsoo. Ia pun langsung menatap Myungsoo tajam.

"Kau! Bukan karena sekarang aku sudah mulai bersikap baik padamu lalu kau ingin minta izinku untuk mendekati Sungjong lagi ya! Dengar! Aku tidak akan mempercayaimu lagi, kau tahu? Aku tidak ingin adikku kenapa-napa lagi hanya karena kau! Kau tidak puas membuatnya bisu dan lumpuh seperti itu, hah?!"

"Oh ya! Satu lagi! Jangan pernah mengatakan kau mencintai Sungjong lagi. Kau tahu namja tadi? Hoya? Dia adalah temanku sekaligus tunangan Sungjong, jadi jangan coba-coba memintanya kembali padamu!"

Myungsoo terbelalak kaget.

"A….apa…? Namja itu – Hoya – tunangan Sungjong?"

"Ya! Dan aku jauh lebih mempercayai Sungjong padanya dibandingkan dengan kau! Dia juga dokter yang menangani Sungjong, jadi aku yakin dia tidak akan membiarkan Sungjong kenapa-napa."

Myungsoo kecewa. Kenapa? Apakah itu artinya dia benar-benar tidak bisa bersama Sungjong lagi? Mengulang semuanya dari awal?

"Oh ya, urusan mu dengan adikku sudah selesai kan? Kau sudah mengembalikan dompetnya jadi kalian tidak ada urusan apapun kan? Nah, sebaiknya jauhi adikku, Kim Myungsoo. Apalagi Hoya dan Sungjong akan menikah 3 bulan lagi. Kau mengerti kan?"

Mata Myungsoo terbelalak begitu mendengar kata menikah. "Mwo? Menikah?!"

Woohyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ya. Jadi kumohon, jauhi adikku. Dia sudah cukup menderita. Tapi tenang saja. Aku akan mengusahakan mengundangmu ke pernikahan adikku jika kau mau. Lagipula, biar kau merasakan bagaimana rasanya di posisi Sungjong dua tahun yang lalu. Bagaimana rasanya ditinggal orang yang dicintainya menikah dengan orang lain."

Saat itu juga Myungsoo langsung merasa lemas. Dan menyesal. Sedih. Kecewa. Semuanya menjadi satu.

Woohyun melirik jam tangannya.

"Ah, kurasa kita sudah selesai kan? Aku pergi dulu. Ingat! Walaupun aku sudah memaafkan kesalahanmu pada adikku, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa mendekatinya lagi ya!"

Woohyun pun pergi, meninggalkan taman itu.

Dan meninggalkan seorang Kim Myungsoo yang tengah larut dalam perasaan kecewa nya seorang diri.

* * *

Seusai pertemuannya dengan Woohyun, Myungsoo memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemennya dengan perasaan kalut. Ya, dia bingung harus bagaimana lagi. Mengapa disaat dia sudah menyadari kesalahannya dan bermaksud memperbaikinya, semuanya terlambat?

Myungsoo menghempaskan dirinya diatas kasur. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ah, dia tahu dia salah. Mungkin, sekarang saatnyalah dia merasakan di posisi Sungjong dua tahun yang lalu. Kehilangan orang yang dicintainya, yang akan menikah dengan orang lain.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, dia jahat sekali pada Sungjong. Secara tak langsung, memang dialah yang menyebabkan Sungjong menjadi bisu dan lumpuh. Sungjong bisu karena stress dan stress karena dia. Sungjong lumpuh karena kecelakaan ingin menyelamatkan Sungyeol, demi melihatnya bahagia. Berarti memang dialah yang jahat bukan? Wajar saja kalau Woohyun sampai marah habis-habisan padanya. Apalagi Sungjong satu-satunya saudara yang dimiliki Woohyun.

Sungguh, andaikan dia mendapatkan kesempatan kedua, dia tak akan menyia-nyiakannya lagi. Pasti akan dijaganya Sungjong baik-baik dan berusaha membuatnya kembali normal seperti dulu. Karena dia, Kim Myungsoo, masih menyukai Lee Sungjong. Lebih tepatnya, mencintainya.

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di kota Tokyo. Seorang namja cantik bertubuh kurus tengah duduk di kursi rodanya sambil menikmati pemandangan di sebuah taman. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat gelap itu melambai tertiup angin. Namja itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati angin yang membelai wajahnya lembut. Wajahnya terlihat damai dan tenang. Semua orang pasti akan berpikir dia amat sangat cantik bahkan lebih dari seorang wanita.

Di jalan setapak di taman yang sama, tak jauh dari namja cantik berkursi roda itu duduk, ada seorang namja lainnya yang kini sedang jogging di area taman itu. Namja itu berwajah tampan. Ya, namja itu adalah Kim Myungsoo.

Myungsoo berlari-lari kecil sambil mendengarkan musik yang mengalun dari earphone yang terpasang di telinganya. Sesekali pandangannya melirik ke kanan dan kiri, melihat keadaan di taman itu. Ia hampir saja melanjutkan larinya kalau saja matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok namja manis yang duduk dikursi roda nya di bawah pohon, tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

Myungsoo menghentikan larinya. Ditatapnya sosok itu lekat-lekat. Ia yakin sekali itu Lee Sungjong walaupun sosok itu membelakanginya. Langsung saja diarahkan kakinya ke tempat Sungjong berada.

"Hai!" sapa Myungsoo sambil tersenyum manis.

Sungjong menoleh. Dilihatnya Myungsoo kini berdiri di sampingnya. Matanya sedikit melebar, terkejut melihat kedatangan Myungsoo.

"Sendirian saja? Boleh aku menemanimu disini?" tanya Myungsoo.

Sungjong mengangguk. Ya, dia memang sendirian saja di taman itu. Lalu setelah itu dia menggedikkan kepalanya sedikit, mengisyaratkan _**"terserah kau saja"**_

Myungsoo diam menatap Sungjong. Sedangkan Sungjong yang merasa ditatap oleh Myungsoo langsung menatapnya balik. Ah ya! Dia baru ingat, Myungsoo pasti tidak mengerti maksudnya tadi. Baru saja ia hendak mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menulis, namun Myungsoo keburu berbicara.

"Maksudmu, 'terserah kau saja' , begitu?"

Sungjong langsung menoleh. Eh? Myungsoo mengerti maksudnya? Dia mengerti apa yang ingin Sungjong katakan, begitu? Namun tak urung Sungjong pun mengangguk.

Myungsoo tersenyum. Ah, walaupun Sungjong tidak bisa berbicara dan hanya mengandalkan isyarat dan gerak tubuh ataupun ponsel, entah mengapa rasanya Myungsoo mengerti apa yang ingin disampaikan Sungjong. Dia juga tak tahu mengapa, tapi begitu melihat Sungjong menggunakan isyarat, walaupun dia tak pernah mempelajarinya, dia dapat mengerti dengan tepat maksud Sungjong. Ah, apakah ini yang disebut cinta…? Bisa saling mengerti walaupun tanpa berbicara sedikitpun…?

"Terima kasih Sungjong. Aku duduk disini ya."

Lagi-lagi Sungjong hanya mengangguk.

"Oh ya…..aku minta maaf, untuk semuanya. Maukah kamu memaafkanku?"

Sungjong mengangguk lagi. Dia menggerakkan tangannya, kini berbicara bahasa isyarat. _**"sudahlah, biarkan yang sudah terjadi"**_ .

Myungsoo mencermati gerakan tangan Sungjong. " 'sudahlah,biarkan yang sudah terjadi?' "

Sungjong tersenyum kecil. _**"Ya. Kau mengerti bahasa isyarat?"**_

Kini giliran Myungsoo yang mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya, aku sama sekali belum pernah menggunakan atau membaca bahasa isyarat, inilah yang pertama. Tapi entah mengapa, seakan-akan aku mengerti apa yang kamu maksud Jongie,"

Sungjong membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf O.

"Jadi, kita bisa berteman lagi, Jongie?"

Sungjong berpikir sejenak. Lalu dia pun menggerakkan tangannya, _**"baiklah"**_

"Terima kasih Jongie!" seru Myungsoo senang lalu memeluk Sungjong.

Sungjong agak kaget, namun dia hanya diam, membiarkan Myungsoo memeluknya.

"Sekarang kita teman! Oke?"

Sungjong mengangguk.

Myungsoo memutuskan untuk menceritakan pengalamannya selama di Jepang. Dia menceritakan waktu pertama kali mendarat di bandara, lalu apartemen barunya, kantornya, dan sebagainya. Namun ia sama sekali tidak menyinggung masalah kejadian dulu. Sedangkan Sungjong, hanya mendengarkan cerita Myungsoo.

"Nah! Begitulah Jongie! Oh ya, di Jepang, makanan yang enaknya apa saja sih? Jujur saja aku masih belum terbiasa makan makanan Jepang, masih ingat Korea, hehehe…"

Sungjong pun mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan Myungsoo. Dia mulai berbicara menggunakan bahasa isyarat, menjawab pertanyaan Myungsoo. Dan untungnya Myungsoo mengerti bahasa Sungjong, jadi semakin semangatlah Sungjong bercerita.

Tak terasa, waktu sudah memasuki jam makan siang. Sungjong pun mulai melirik ponselnya dengan gelisah. Pasalnya, seharusnya dia dijemput sekarang oleh salah satu pembantu dirumahnya. Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda akan kedatangan si penjemputnya.

"Kenapa, Jongie?" tanya Myungsoo yang melihat Sungjong gelisah.

Sungjong pun menggerakkan tangannya lagi menjawab pertanyaan Myungsoo.

"Oooh, belum dijemput? Memangnya biasanya kau diantar, terus ditinggal lalu dijemput lagi, begitu?"

Sungjong mengangguk.

"Yasudah, sekarang aku saja yang mengantarkan kamu pulang! Rumah mu tak jauh dari sinikan?"

Sungjong terbelalak kaget. Awalnya ia bingung. Ingin menolak, namun sekarang matahari sudah mulai menyengat. Lebih parah lagi jika dia harus menunggu lebih lama disana.

"Sudahlah, ayo!" Myungsoo langsung berdiri dan menyambar pegangan kursi roda Sungjong dan mulai mendorongnya.

Sungjong hanya pasrah. Dalam hatinya dia agak sedikit was-was jika nanti Woohyun melihat Myungsoo mengantarnya pulang, namun ia pun berusaha menepis pikirannya itu. Hari ini Woohyun pulang malam, karena ada rapat dikantornya dan juga jam kuliah tambahan. Jadi tak mungkin kan kakaknya itu akan melihat Myungsoo mengantarnya pulang sekarang?

Tak sampai 10 menit, mereka sudah sampai dirumah Sungjong. Lebih tepatnya rumah Woohyun, karena Woohyun lah yang memiliki rumah ini. Sebenarnya, jarak dari taman ke rumahnya itu lumayan dekat, bisa saja Sungjong pulang sendiri, tapi jalanannya mulai ramai kalau siang. Bahaya jika dia yang berkursi roda ini nekat pulang sendirian.

"Naaah! Sampai!" Myungsoo pun membuka pagar, memencet bel dan mendorong kursi roda Sungjong hingga sampai di depan pintu.

Seorang pelayan membukakan pintunya. Ia agak sedikit terkejut melihat Myungsoo.

"Annyeong, saya ingin mengantarkan Sungjong pulang." sapa Myungsoo.

"Astaga! Memangnya tadi belum ada yang menjemput tuan Sungjong? Maaf tuan! Padahal tadi pelayan yang biasanya menjemput tuan sudah berangkat loh. Terimakasih ya sudah mengantarkan tuan Sungjong pulang!" kata si pelayan sambil mendorong kursi roda Sungjong memasuki rumah.

Myungsoo tersenyum

"Ya, sama-sama. Jongie, aku pulang dulu ya! Sampai jumpa lagi."

Sungjong pun tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya. Sebelumnya dia sempat memberikan isyarat _**"terima kasih Myungsoo"**_ yang dibalas acungan jempol oleh Myungsoo.

* * *

Sejak kejadian itu, perlahan-lahan sikap Sungjong pada Myungsoo mulai berubah. Berbeda dengan ketika mereka pertama kali ketemu di garden café itu, dimana Sungjong bersikap dingin pada Myungsoo dan tidak berbicara sedikitpun. Ya, Sungjong memang bisu – tapi berbeda dengan sekarang, dia sudah mulai mau berkomunikasi dengan Myungsoo meggunakan bahasa isyarat.

Alasan Sungjong mengubah sikapnya menjadi lebih hangat kepada Myungsoo pun, salah satunya karena hal itu. Karena Myungsoo bisa mengerti bahasa gerak tangannya, berbeda dengan orang lainnya yang tidak mengerti apa yang ia katakan. Sungjong merasa senang akan hal itu.

Myungsoo berusaha mencari tahu kegiatan Sungjong sehari-hari. Begitu dia mengetahui Sungjong punya jadwal tiap hari rabu pagi pergi ke taman, ia pun sengaja pergi ke taman itu juga agar bisa bertemu Sungjong.

Pada awalnya, Myungsoo lah yang selalu memulai pembicaraan. Namun sekarang, Sungjong sudah mulai berani berbicara duluan. Sungjong sekarang mulai mau berbagi cerita dengan Myungsoo. Ia menceritakan tentang kakaknya, Woohyun. Lalu rumah baru nya di Jepang. Dan tak lupa, Sungjong menceritakan Hoya, tunangannya. Ia menceritakan pekerjaan Hoya yang seorang dokter, Hoya yang merawatnya selama ini, lalu pertemuannya dengan Hoya – pokoknya semua yang berbau Hoya diceritakan habis olehnya.

Jika Sungjong sudah mulai bercerita tentang Hoya, Myungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum getir. Ya, siapa yang tidak merasa cemburu sih jika orang yang dicintai malah menceritakan namja lain? Bahkan menceritakan tunangannya. Tapi Myungsoo menyembunyikan kecemburuannya, ia menanggapi cerita Sungjong dengan baik dan berusaha mensupport hubungan Sungjong dan Hoya walaupun hatinya sakit.

Sebulan pertama, Myungsoo rajin sekali menemui Sungjong tiap hari rabu di taman. Mereka saling bercerita. Tak jarang Myungsoo mengirimi Sungjong sms. Hubungan mereka pun kembali sudah tidak murung seperti dulu lagi, dan mereka berdua pun tidak pernah menyinggung masa lalu.

Bulan kedua, Myungsoo makin rajin mendekati Sungjong. Ya, walaupun dia tau Sungjong akan menjadi milik Hoya, tapi jujur saja, dia masih mencintai Sungjong. Ketika mereka berdua bertemu di taman, Myungsoo mulai memberikan hadiah-hadiah kecil pada Sungjong. Entah itu bunga, coklat, ataupun benda-benda lainnya – pokoknya hadiah untuk Sungjong. Sungjong pun menerima nya dengan senang hati, dan hanya menganggap hadiah biasa dari 'teman'. Bagaimana pun, sekarang dia menyukai Hoya, kan? Bukan Myungsoo lagi, jadi dia tenang-tenang saja. Toh selama ini, dia hanya menganggap Myungsoo temannya, tidak lebih.

Tak lupa, setiap hari Myungsoo mengirimi Sungjong sms untuk menanyakan kabarnya, atau hanya sekadar menyapa. Dan itu semua dilakukan Myungsoo secara hati-hati, jangan sampai Woohyun mengetahui bahwa dia kembali berhubungan dengan Sungjong. Bagaimana pun, Woohyun tidak menyetujui jika dia kembali berteman dengan Sungjong kan? Bahkan hanya untuk sekedar berteman pun Woohyun melarang. Maka dari itu Myungsoo tetap berhati-hati jika menemui Sungjong di taman, atau pun ketika ber sms an dengan Sungjong.

Memasuki bulan ketiga – tepat sebulan sebelum pernikahannya dengan Hoya, Sungjong mulai menjaga jarak dengan Myungsoo. Tak lama lagi dia akan menjadi istri orang, kan? Walaupun Myungsoo 'hanya' temannya, tapi tetap saja tak sepantasnya jika mereka terlalu akrab. Apalagi Myungsoo itu 'mantan' tunangannya dulu. Sungjong pun mulai mengurangi frekuensi komunikasinya dengan Myungsoo, dan lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Hoya.

Myungsoo yang mulai menyadari Sungjong mulai 'menjauh' darinya pun merasa sedikit kecewa. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sebenarnya tak ada yang salah dari menjauhnya Sungjong dari dia. Secara, Sungjong tak lama lagi akan menikah dengan Hoya dan dia yang hanya berstatus sebagai 'teman' Sungjong tak punya hak untuk melarangnya bukan? Ah andai saja dua tahun yang lalu dia tidak membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Sungjong! Tentu saja sekarang dia tidak seperti ini – merasa kecewa yang amat sangat ketika melihat Sungjong akan menikah dengan Hoya. Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sungjong dan Myungsoo, sebenarnya Hoya sudah mengetahui bahwa hubungan keduanya sudah membaik, dan sekarang kembali berteman. Dia juga tahu bahwa sebelumnya Sungjong dan Myungsoo sering bertemu di taman, ataupun bersmsan ria. Tapi dia diam saja, membiarkan keduanya tanpa melarangnya.

-to be continue-

terus sekira2nya lanjutannya gimana nih ya? tolong di review yaa ;)

balesan review previous chapter :

1.) Kim Eun Seob : hoya nya udah dateng tuh walaupun dikit sih hehe. kira2 mau didatengin lg gak nih hoya nya? btw thks jg ya udh review dr chapter2 sebelumnya :)

2.) ajib4ff : sbnrnya nggak full krn kecelakaannya itu juga sih... krn sungjongnya stress juga gituu. thaanks! see u at next chapter ;)

3.) Kira is Jung Dabin Naepoppo : nih udh ada chapter 5 nya! direview lagi yaa makasiih

4.) mmillo : sudah dilanjut nii, nggak apaapa tp review lg yg skrg yaa. skrg udh tau kaan sungjongnya kenapa hehe

5.) danactebh : annyeong! makasih yaa, ini udh di update loh hehe. hmm nanti dicoba deh yaa, tp kalo dongya... nggak bisaa authornya enggak bisa nge shipper mereka miaan ._.v

6.) diyas : thaanks :) baca + review lg yaa semoga gak bosen2 hehe

7.) blacklemon : tau tuh si myungsoo mentang2 ganteng (?) sbnrnya authornya aja gatau loh itu siapa cowok yg sama sungyeol ahahaha tanya aja dh lgsg ke orgnya... sudah diupdate yaa


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note : Hai readers! Maaf banget ya baru update skrg,sbnrnya udh pengen update ff ini dr kmrn2 tp krn selalu sibuk akhirnya baru sempet sekarang._. maaf yaa buat yang nungguin kelanjutan ff ini, ok deh skrg happy reading chap 6 nya ya, dan terima kasih buat read/review chapter2 sebelumnya! :)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Suatu hari, ketika Myungsoo baru saja selesai bekerja. Hari sudah sore menuju malam. Ia membereskan barang-barangnya lalu beranjak keluar dari kantornya. Perutnya lapar, namun ia sedang malas untuk memasak makan malamnya sendiri. Maka ia memutuskan untuk mengendarai mobilnya menuju salah satu mall, untuk makan malam dan sekalian mencuci mata.

Myungsoo berjalan-jalan sendiri di dalam mall itu. Ketika ia melewati toko busana pengantin, matanya menangkap sosok namja cantik yang sangat dikenalnya. Myungsoo pun menghentikan langkahnya lalu berhenti di depan etalase toko sambil mengawasi namja itu.

Namja manis nan cantik itu sedang duduk di dalam toko sambil melihat-lihat baju pengantin. Dan begitu namja itu menolehkan kepalanya – bingo! Tebakan Myungsoo benar. Namja itu Sungjong.

Sungjong yang tengah asyik melihat-lihat baju pengantin – tanpa sengaja ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah luar toko dan matanya menangkap sosok Myungsoo yang tengah memandanginya dari kaca etalase. Sungjong pun tersenyum senang. Sudah hampir 2 minggu ini dia tidak bertemu dengan Myungsoo, dan kalau tidak salah – sama sekali tidak berkomunikasi dengannya. Ia pun melambaikan tangannya kearah Myungsoo, mengajaknya masuk.

Myungsoo tersenyum melihat lambaian tangan Sungjong. Ia pun hendak memasuki toko, namun ia membatalkan niatnya begitu melihat sosok Hoya, yang kini berada di sebelah Sungjong – dan membicarakan sesuatu sambil menunjuk beberapa baju pengantin.

Senyum diwajah Myungsoo memudar digantikan rasa cemburu dihatinya. Aish ya! Pabo ya Kim Myungsoo! Tentu saja Sungjong bersama Hoya di toko busana pengantin itu – kan mereka akan menikah sebentar lagi, pasti sekarang mereka di dalam sedang membeli baju untuk pernikahan mereka!

Myungsoo tersenyum miris melihat pemandangan dihadapannya, ia pun membatalkan niatnya untuk masuk dan menemui Sungjong, dan mulai berjalan kearah lain.

Sungjong yang menyadari kepergian Myungsoo, buru-buru mengarahkan kursi rodanya keluar toko dan menghampiri Myungsoo. Ditariknya ujung baju Myungsoo, yang membuat si empunya baju menoleh kaget.

"Loh, Sungjongie! Kenapa disini?!" kata Myungsoo kaget.

Sungjong nyengir, ia lalu menggerakkan tangannya, berbicara bahasa isyarat. _**"habis kau pergi begitu saja sih! Kenapa tiba-tiba pergi seperti itu? Kau melihatku kan tadi di dalam? Kenapa tidak masuk?"**_

Myungsoo baru saja hendak membuka mulut untuk berbicara, namun tak jadi karena keburu terpotong oleh suara "Sungjongie! Astagaaaa, aku kaget sekali, kenapa kau pergi tiba-tiba begitu sih?!"

Sungjong dan Myungsoo pun menoleh, dilihatnya seorang namja yang berlari-lari kecil kearah mereka.

"Lain kali bilang dulu kalau mau keluar, jangan asal meninggalkanku seperti itu chagi," lanjut Hoya sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Sungjong.

Sungjong pun menjelaskan dengan bahasa isyaratnya, _**"tadi aku bertemu dengan Myungsoo, makanya aku langsung keluar untuk menghampirinya."**_

Hoya pun menoleh kearah Myungsoo.

"Ah ya, kau pasti Kim Myungsoo kan? Ah – kita belum berkenalan secara formal ya? Aku Lee Howon, tapi aku biasa dipanggil Hoya, tunangan Sungjong. Salam kenal."

Myungsoo memaksakan senyum diwajahnya walaupun hatinya sakit lalu menyambut uluran tangan Hoya,

"Ya. Aku Kim Myungsoo. Salam kenal."

Sungjong menarik-narik baju Hoya, lalu berbicara menggunakan bahasa isyaratnya lagi. Hoya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Sungjong.

"Ah Myungsoo, Sungjong barusan bilang, bagaimana kalau kau ikut dengan kami? Sesudah dari toko busana pengantin itu, kami berencana makan malam. Gimana? Ikut ya? Kita makan malam bersama." ajak Hoya pada Myungsoo.

Semula Myungsoo hendak menolak, tapi Sungjong keburu menarik-narik bajunya dan melempar pandangan tajam memaksanya untuk ikut. Hoya pun terus-terusan membujuknya, akhirnya ia pun memenuhi ajakan mereka.

"Naaah gitu dong! Kalau gitu, ikut kami sebentar ke toko yang tadi dulu ya, Sungjong belum mendapatkan baju pengantin yang cocok nih. Sehabis itu kita langsung makan malam." kata Hoya yang disertai anggukan Sungjong.

Myungsoo hanya meringis. Ia pun mengikuti Hoya yang tengah mendorong kursi roda Sungjong kembali ke toko busana pengantin tersebut.

Berkali-kali Hoya mencoba menawarkan berbagai macam model baju pada Sungjong, namun tak ada satu pun yang cocok dengan keinginan Sungjong. Hoya terus menerus membongkar baju-baju pengantin yang ada di toko itu sedangkan Sungjong duduk manis di kursi rodanya sambil menonton pekerjaan sang calon suami.

Karena mulai bosan, Sungjong pun mengarahkan kursi rodanya menuju ke sofa yang diduduki Myungsoo yang sedari tadi menunggunya sambil menonton ia dan Hoya yang sibuk memilih-milih baju dan mulai menatap Myungsoo.

Myungsoo yang merasa ditatap Sungjong pun menoleh, "Ada apa?"

Sungjong sedikit cemberut. Ia menoleh kearah Hoya sebentar, lalu mulai menggerakkan tangannya _**"aku bosan. Daritadi tak ada baju yang cocok denganku."**_

Myungsoo tersenyum kecil melihatnya lalu sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sungjong.

"Mau aku bantu carikan? Baju yang cocok denganmu?"

Sungjong mengangguk. Myungsoo tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Sungjong sedikit dan berdiri dari duduknya, lalu mulai melihat-lihat baju-baju pengantin di sekitarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini?" tanya Myungsoo sambil mengambil salah satu baju dan menyodorkannya pada Sungjong.

Sungjong mengambil baju itu lalu mengepaskannya ke tubuhnya. Ia mendongak kearah Myungsoo, baru saja hendak mengutarakan sesuatu tetapi dihentikan oleh sebuah suara, "Ah! Baju itu pas sekali denganmu tuan!"

Sungjong dan Myungsoo menoleh, terlihat seorang pramuniaga yeoja menghampiri mereka.

"Baju nya cocok sekali denganmu. Anda jadi terlihat sangat manis, tuan. Eh ya, apakah ini calon pasangan anda? Kalian serasi sekali!" puji pramuniaga itu sambil menatap Sungjong dan Myungsoo bergantian.

Wajah Sungjong memerah mendengar perkataan sang pramuniaga. Ia menunduk untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Sedangkan Myungsoo hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian itu.

"Ah ya. Baju itu memang manis sekali bukan untuk nya? Tapi sayangnya, aku bukan pasangannya." kata Myungsoo.

"Loh….jadi yang calon mempelainya siapa dong?" tanya pramuniaga itu kaget. "Saya kira anda, kalian berdua terlihat serasi sekali sih."

Myungsoo hanya tersenyum getir mendengarnya.

"Bukan, saya hanya temannya. Yang akan menikah dia, dengan….."

"Dengan saya." tiba-tiba Hoya sudah muncul di belakang mereka.

Myungsoo menoleh kaget melihat kedatangan Hoya, ia merasa tidak enak dengan Hoya.

"Oooh….maaf tuan, saya kira tuan ini akan menikah dengan dia," kata si pramuniaga sambil menunjuk Sungjong dan Myungsoo bergantian.

Hoya tersenyum.

"Tidak apa. Kenapa memangnya? Saya tidak cocok ya dengan dia?" tanya Hoya sambil merangkul Sungjong.

"Bu…bukan begitu….maaf tuan, saya jadi tidak enak."

Pramuniaga itu pun membungkuk minta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa."sahut Hoya. Lalu ia menoleh ke Sungjong,

"Bagaimana chagi? Sudah ketemu baju yang cocok?"

Sungjong mengangguk. Ia menyodorkan baju yang tadi dipilihkan oleh Myungsoo untuknya.

"Hmmm…..bagus. Kau menemukannya sendiri?" Hoya memperhatikan baju itu.

"_**Myungsoo yang memilihkannya untukku." **_kata Sungjong dalam bahasa isyaratnya.

Hoya sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, namun ia pun kembali tersenyum. "Ah, kurasa seleramu dan Myungsoo sama ya? Tahu gitu minta Myungsoo saja tadi yang memilihkannya."

Myungsoo meringis kecil. Dia menjadi tidak enak. Ia merasa kata-kata Hoya agak menyindirnya, belum lagi perkataan pramuniaga tadi. Katanya ia cocok dengan Sungjong – aishh jujur saja dia senang ada yang beranggapan seperti itu, tapi ia jadi tidak enak dengan Hoya apalagi Hoya tadi mendengarnya langsung. Lagi-lagi kini ia hanya bisa menyesali diri karena dua tahun yang lalu membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Sungjong.

Setelah membayar belanjaan, mereka bertiga pun melanjutkan untuk makan malam.

* * *

-Siang hari, kantor Myungsoo-

Tok tok tok!

"Siapa ya? Masuk."

Pintu ruangan kerja Myungsoo terbuka dan masuklah seorang namja bertubuh atletis. Ia menutup kembali pintunya, tepat ketika Myungsoo mendongak dari layar laptopnya untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"K-kau…Hoya?"

Namja itu tersenyum.

"Ya. Apa kabar Myungsoo? Apa aku mengganggu mu?"

Myungsoo cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Ah tidak. Aku baik, ah ya silahkan duduk!"

Hoya mengangguk lalu duduk di sofa diikuti oleh Myungsoo.

"Jadi, ada keperluan apa kau kesini?"

"Apa kau ada waktu sekarang? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." jawab Hoya.

Myungsoo mengangguk.

"Sekarang sudah jam makan siang bukan? Bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan sambil makan saja?"

"Mmm…baiklah. Kita makan di café di lantai bawah saja." ajak Myungsoo sambil berdiri yang diikuti Hoya dibelakangnya.

* * *

-Café-

Myungsoo dan Hoya mulai menyantap makan siang mereka. Sambil makan, Hoya memulai pembicaraan. "Bagaimana dengan Jepang, Myungsoo? Sudah kerasan disini?"

Myungsoo mendongak dan mengangguk.

"Ya, sudah tiga bulan lebih aku disini, sudah mulai terbiasa. Kau sendiri? Kau asli Korea kan? Kenapa pindah kesini?"

"Ya, aku memang asli Korea. Tapi aku sedang mendapat jatah tugas di Jepang, kurang lebih sama seperti mu lah."

"Ooohh….lalu? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Sepulang dari mall waktu itu, Sungjong terlihat senang sekali."

Myungsoo terdiam sejenak. "Ya, tentu saja….dia habis mendapatkan baju pengantinnya kan."

"Tapi tidak biasanya dia seceria itu."

"Mungkin….ia senang karena bisa jalan denganmu."

"Bukan hanya waktu di mall saja, belakangan ini dia berubah. Lebih ceria daripada biasanya."

"Lalu?"

"Kurasa dia berubah seceria itu karena seseorang."

Myungsoo hanya diam. Ia yakin orang yang dimaksud Hoya adalah dirinya.

"Dan kurasa, benar kata pramuniaga di toko baju pengantin waktu itu. Kau dan Sungjong cocok."

Myungsoo tersentak mendengar perkataan Hoya. "Ma…maksudmu..?"

"Jujur, aku tidak begitu tahu tentangmu. Yang aku tahu, kau adalah mantan tunangan Sungjong. Hanya itu. Tapi aku tidak mengetahui kenapa kalian batal menikah, dan yah…bisakah kau ceritakan padaku?"

Myungsoo menelan ludah. Ia bingung kearah mana pembicaraan Hoya. Namun ia pun mengangguk menyanggupinya.

"Yeah….memang benar, aku mantan tunangan Sungjong. Jadi…"

Myungsoo pun menceritakan semuanya dari awal. Termasuk tentang Sungjong yang bisu dan lumpuh karena ulahnya secara tak langsung.

Hoya menatap keluar jendela sambil mendengarkan cerita Myungsoo. "Oh, jadi….begitu."

Myungsoo mengangguk mengakhiri ceritanya. "Ya. Tapi kau tenang saja, sekarang aku…."

Hoya mengabaikan kata-kata Myungsoo dan mulai berbicara.

"Kalau aku, aku adalah dokter. Orang Korea yang tinggal di Jepang karena ditugaskan di salah satu rumah sakit disini. Disini, aku berkenalan dengan Woohyun – kakak Sungjong. Kami berkenalan secara tak sengaja, sewaktu itu aku masih kuliah kedokteran, dan aku bertemu dengannya di kampus. Begitu mengetahui aku orang Korea, kami pun berkenalan. Dia satu-satunya teman Korea ku disini. Kami bersahabat, dan tempat tinggal kami pun tidak terlalu jauh."

Myungsoo membatalkan niatnya untuk berbicara dan mendengarkan cerita Hoya.

"Lalu dua tahun yang lalu, Woohyun pulang ke Korea. Katanya, dia akan menghadiri pernikahan adiknya yang bernama Lee Sungjong itu, dan sehabis pernikahan itu ia akan pulang kembali ke Tokyo. Tapi beberapa bulan kemudian, dia baru kembali lagi kesini. Dan dia tak sendiri. Dia membawa adiknya, Sungjong ikut serta."

"Aku heran melihatnya. Woohyun pun menjelaskan bahwa adiknya batal menikah dan tertimpa musibah kecelakaan. Adiknya jadi lumpuh dan bisu, dan saat itu kondisinya masih lemah sekali. Masih belum sembuh benar. Maka, dia meminta ku untuk merawat adiknya. Sungjong pun dimasukkan ke rumah sakit tempatku bekerja dan kutangani dia sampai dia sembuh benar."

"Memang sih, aku tidak berhasil membuat Sungjong kembali berbicara dan berjalan. Namun setelah kutangani, dia menjadi jauh lebih baik, dan semangat hidupnya kembali. Karena keterbatasan untuk berbicara, selama ini ia hanya bisa berkomunikasi dengan Woohyun, aku, dan pembantu khusus dirumahnya. Ia menolak jika harus berkomunikasi dengan orang lain. Maka, walaupun dia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, aku tetap mengunjungi dia setiap hari. Aku mengajaknya mengobrol, dan Woohyun pun memintaku untuk menjadi dokter pribadi Sungjong. Aku menyanggupinya, makanya sampai sekarang aku dekat dengannya. Hubungan kami pun menjadi dekat. Sungjong senang sekali jika bersamaku. Dan perlahan-lahan aku menyukainya."

Hoya terdiam sejenak lalu melirik Myungsoo, melihat ekspresi wajah Myungsoo yang sedikit cemburu.

"Begitu Woohyun tahu aku menyukai Sungjong, ia malah mendukungku. Ia membantu menjodohkan kami, dan jadilah akhirnya aku bertunangan dengan Sungjong. Sungjong memang selalu senang jika aku datang atau berada didekatnya. Tapi jujur, selama dua tahun aku mengenalnya aku belum pernah melihatnya sebahagia beberapa bulan terakhir ini."

"Dan akhirnya, aku tahu alasannya mengapa Sungjong menjadi sebahagia itu. Bukan karena rencana pernikahan kami tapi…namja yang ada dihadapanku ini lah penyebabnya."

Hoya menatap Myungsoo dalam, dan Myungsoo tersentak kaget. "Ma-maksudmu…"

"Apalagi kemarin. Dia senang sekali begitu mendapat baju yang dipilihkan olehmu, dan pramuniaga di toko itu memuji kau serasi dengannya."

"Hoya, i-itu…."

"Jawab yang jujur. Kau masih menyukai Sungjong?" tanya Hoya tegas.

"A-aku….."

"Cukup jawab ya atau tidak, Kim Myungsoo."

Myungsoo menunduk. Mana mungkin dia akan mengakui kalau masih menyukai Sungjong di depan calon suami Sungjong sendiri?

"Apa kau menyesal, telah menyakiti Sungjong?"

Myungsoo mendongak. Ia mengangguk perlahan. Ya, ia jujur – ia sangat menyesal karena meninggal kan Sungjong begitu saja.

"Kenapa kau menyesal?"

Kenapa dia menyesal? Sejujurnya, karena ia masih menyukai Sungjong. Ah tidak, bukan menyukai tapi mencintai Sungjong.

Hoya menatap Myungsoo lekat-lekat.

"Kau menyesal, itu artinya kau masih mencintainya kan? Tidak mungkin kau menyesal jika kau tidak menyukainya lagi."

Myungsoo terperanjat kaget. Kini ia pasrah, jika Hoya mengetahui perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Sungjong.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau masih menyukai Lee Sungjong – ah aku salah – maksudku mencintai Lee Sungjong. Ya kan?" desak Hoya.

"Ho-Hoya,…mi-mianhae…"

Hoya menarik nafas.

"Ternyata benar kata orang-orang. Kalian berdua itu serasi. Kau dan Sungjong. Bukan aku dan Sungjong."

"Itu tidak benar, Hoya-sshi!"

Hoya mengangkat tangannya, meminta Myungsoo berhenti berbicara.

"Aku mengerti. Tidak ada yang salah dengan mencintai seseorang, walaupun dia sudah berstatus milik orang lain. Sekarang aku lega, ternyata ada seseorang yang mencintai Sungjong sama seperti aku mencintainya."

Hoya memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Kini aku tenang mengetahuinya. Myungsoo, kau memang serasi sekali dengan Sungjong. Kalian cocok. Berjanjilah padaku,"

Myungsoo menelan ludah, "Apa?"

"Jangan menyakiti Sungjong untuk yang kedua kalinya. Jika ada kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahanmu dulu, lakukanlah. Dan…aku titip Sungjong padamu. Jika suatu saat nanti aku tidak bisa berada disisinya lagi, gantikanlah posisiku dan ingat, jangan pernah menyia-nyiakannya. Aku tak segan-segan menghabisimu jika kau melakukan kesalahan lagi padanya." kata Hoya tegas sambil menatap langsung kedalam mata Myungsoo.

Myungsoo terkejut. "Kau…apa yang kau bicarakan, Hoya-sshi?"

"Berjanjilah dulu padaku." desak Hoya.

"Ba-baiklah….aku berjanji."

"Terima kasih," ujar Hoya sambil tersenyum. "Ah ya, ini untukmu."

Myungsoo mengambil amplop bersampul plastik yang disodorkan Hoya. "Apa ini?"

"Undangan pernikahanku dengan Sungjong. Lusa. Kau tidak lupa kan? Kau harus menghadirinya."

Mata Myungsoo melebar mendengar perkataan Hoya. "Lu…lusa?"

"Ya. Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya kau harus datang."

"Ta-tapi Ho-…."

"Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus datang ke undangan itu. Oke? Ah ya – aku tidak bisa lama-lama lagi, aku harus pergi sekarang. Ada jadwal praktek, sampai jumpa lusa, Kim Myungsoo."

Hoya pun langsung berdiri dan keluar dari café itu, meninggalkan Myungsoo yang masih terpaku di meja.

-to be continue-

readers, minta review/kritik/saran nya yaa, terimakasih! see you in next chap :)

* * *

balesan review chapter 5 :

1.) NavyDilla : ih myungsoo mah jangan dikasihani...wkwk

2.) ajib4ff : gomawo! sudah diupdate nih maaf menunggu lamaa

3.) Kira is Jung Dabin Naepoppo : hayoo tebak kira2 di chap berikutnya siapa yang bakal nikah? hihi see u in next chap!

4.) MJKTS : maaf ya menunggu lama, tp ini udh diupdate lg kok ._. hojong moment? bikin myungsoo nyesek? tunggu tanggal mainnya ya ;;)

5.) diyas : sudah dilanjut! maaf ya nunggu lama ._.

6.) blacklemon : sembuhin gak ya? ntar abis dong ceritanyaa

7.) neshiaaa96 : terus kl gak begitu sungjong nya aku apain doong? maaf ya rada menyiksa sungjong .

8.) LKIMohLKIM : kok malah seneng sungjong nikah sama hoya? myungsoo aja langsung galau tuh pdhl wkwkwk


End file.
